All About You
by glockengeek
Summary: The two teams ditched india- and now their in China! This challenge isn't the only challenge! Will the girls be able to stick together? Is Lisa the next Courtney? Find out now on Total Drama Worldwide! Leo: wide... wide... wide- Ella: AARRRGGGGHHHH!
1. Chapter 1

**It's All About You**

**By Momomonkey (Now Officially Gigimonkey)**

**Note: The show will be at different countries. For ex: 3 weeks will be at Japan and another will be at Paris, some challenges will be in a plane, boat, ect. And more.**

**That's right! Another Submit your own character! But this time I will let you do anything! Characters not picked will have a chance as stage crew, interns, co hosts, co chefs, and more! Those who won't get picked I will give a choice for what jobs they can have.**

**It's the readers choice! Choose who should get a flag and who should get kicked off!**

**Those who are reading and their character got picked will get the chance to submit a scene that will be used in the story!**

**Have an idea? Submit a challenge! Any good ideas will be eventually used or suggested in the story!**

**Rules:**

**You can have two people each app.**

**Each person can have up to two personalities. No completely mixed personality like a cheery goth girl that loves geeky things and being crazy.**

**No perfections. Anyone with "No Dislikes" or "Fearless" will NOT be picked.**

**You have to use the original app. I get confused when people have theirs memorized and just write down things. You might miss info, but extra info goes into others. I don't care if it's super long! I will read it long, short or not.**

**Have fun!**

**That's some things you guys can get! Remember, it's all about YOU!**

**App time! Copy and paste these apps and review them!**

**Name:**

**Nickname (optional):**

**Gender:**

**Age: (14-18)**

**Why TDI?:**

**History:**

**Stereotype:**

**Personality details:**

**How badly do you want to get picked? (Will not affect if you get picked or not):**

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Phobia:**

**Hair:**

**Eyes:**

**Clothes-**

**Everyday:**

**Swimsuit:**

**Pjs:**

**Formal:**

**Any special possesions?:**

**Do you wear glasses?:**

**Any hair pieces:**

**Any challenges?: (Optional)**

**Any Locations?: (Optional)**

**Random Info?: (Optional)**

**So here is my character. (You might know her because I go crazy and send in apps of her anytime)**

**Name: Agina**

**Nickname (optional): Gigi, Nina.**

**Gender: Female**

**Age: (14-18) 15**

**Why TDI?: Wants to go to college anywhere besides America. She wants to be at a Camp. 'Cause camps are cool!**

**History: Lives in Sunny Florida. She was best known with her friends around the mall to buy crazy things to prank people with. She attended an Irish Boarding School. She joined the Volleyball team and was one of the best players. She doesn't usually get in trouble for what she does, but for what she didn't do, (which is really rare because she usually does trouble) Took dance at The Royal Acting and Dancing Academy Camp. She participated in Recitals. She went to Canada and Hawaii once each and loves going out of America.**

**Stereotype: Crazy Psycho Freak, The prankster**

**Personality details: Very hot tempered. Don't get on her bad side, she can get you into jail. Around guys is like around girls. She isn't very sporty yet very sporty. Very good at aquatic sports and playing volleyball and kickball. That is the only ones.**

**How badly do you want to get picked? (Will not affect if you get picked or not): Um, I don't really count for this. L Not fair.**

**Likes: Green, the woods, getting lost in the woods, rain, thunderstorms, space, geology, the moon, scaring people.**

**Dislikes: Oranges (fruit), animals in pain, cactus'**

**Phobia: Fire.**

**Hair: Wavy, down to the shoulder light brown looks blond. (Don't call blond or she bites) in a low side ponytail.**

**Eyes: Green with a hint of brown.**

**Clothes-**

**Everyday: A light green tank top with a white short sleeved blouse under. A green plaid skirt with black leggings and black combat boots. Sunglasses decorated with green rinestones.**

**Swimsuit: A jungle styled tankini.**

**Pjs: Mint floral short sleeved pajamas.**

**Formal: Navy blue dress with black leggings and combat boots.I dtfe**

**Any special possesions?: A silver pocket watch she got for Christmas one year.**

**Do you wear glasses?: Nope.**

**Any hair pieces: Orange Bandana**

**Any challenges?: Nope, readers choice.**

**Random Info?: A major prankster, very random, loves doctor pepper.**

**Good Luck!!!!**

**Click that Review Button to participate!**

**Chippy you later!**

**Gigimonkey**


	2. Author's Note

_**The Girls Positions are CLOSED!**_

_**Note: I have two extra so I will randomly chose two girls to be host and co-host. Chris and Chef will be there, not playing, not in it at all, but just to watch what the new hostesses will do.**_

_**ANNOUNCEMENT!!!!Lauren Daniels will be HOST! (Will be made more torturful)**_

_**Elizabeth Parker will be CO-HOST!!**_

_**Marley Monroe was chosen my sister's favorite (I don't get it)**_

_Here's who we have for the girls: _

_Carmelita Juanes - actress_

_Alianna Castro - Fire Dancer _

_Marley Monroe - shy girl - My sister drew her as her favorite. ( I DON'T KNOW WHY)_

_Elizabeth Parker - Childish Sweetheart (sister of Leo) - Co-host _

_Wiley Kelly - Sweet Rich Girl_

_Nicole Elaine Young - Freaky Child Genius _

_Lauren Daniels - Fun Crazy Party Person - Host (Will be more tortureful since host)_

_Aurore Dalca - Misunderstood Loner_

_Carrie Diangla - Country Outsider_

_Baylee Young - Environmentalist_

_Tiffany Diamonds - Selfish BEEP_

_Leann'e Addison Smith - Certified Insane_

_Lisa Smith - The Caring Girl _

_(Luke Smith did not make it in because the form was imcomplete. __L but Lisa Smith will talk about him sometimes J )_

_**Boys CLOSED**_

_Leonard Williams - Musician (brother -adopted- Ella)_

_William Kelly - Snobby Rich Person_

_Terry Morgans - Deliquant_

_Will Main - Sugar Hyped_

_Roy Rodriguez - Punk Musician_

_Vincent Lezzeno - Italian Kid_

_Heith Brown - Deliquint_

_Orian Sanderson - Popular Wannabe_

_Conner Greene - Athlete_

_Daniel Butch - Poor Jock_

_Conner Green's gonna try to give Danny lessons on how to be a good jock, but we'll see if that succeeds (heh heh heh!)_

**_Emma Fritz, Brittany Cain and Emily Ojone will all be interns. Any more extra girls will be interns._**

**_Chippy you later!_**

**_Gigimonkey_**

**_Later Added I CAN'T TAKE THE WAIT!!!! I'm making up one boy characters._**

**_Dominic - Street-boy_**

**_I will updait soon!_**

**_Chippy you Later_**

**_Gigimonkey_**


	3. Arrival Day

In a familiar camp on the island Wawanakwa were four figures. Two male adults and two teenage girls. They were Chef and Chris, Ella and Lauren. Ella has medium length layered mocha brown hair. Her eyes are ice blue and she was wearing an orange spaghetti strap dress with black skinny jeans and black converse. Lauren had long, wavy brown hair and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing a forest green tank top with faded blue jean caprees and brown sandals.

"Listen, we're taking your jobs for this series!" Argued Lauren.

"We know that," Chris wined.

"Then… I don't get it. Why _are _you here?" Ella asked. Chris sighed and Chef yelled out, "Listen, we just wanna watch."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Chris folded his arms and put on some sunglasses, "And it looks like your first camper is here, heh, heh." Chris was right. A speedboat was making it's way towards the island quickly. As it got closer a young girl about the age 14 with light brown hair in a low side ponytail came in view. Soon you could make out hazel eyes. She wore a green tank top with a white blouse underneath. She also wore a plaid skirt with green, navy blue and white.

"Is she wearing combat boots?" Ella asked.

"_Hello out there!" _The girl yelled. The boat soon reached the dock and the girl jumped out of the boat.

"You must be Gigi. Nice Sunglasses, girl," Lauren complemented.

"Thanks Lauren, I decorated them myself when I was camping somewhere. All I know was that I was so bored that I decided to decorated them! I soo love it when the sparkle in the sunlight. You know, green is my-"

"We get it," Ella interrupted.

"You know you talk a lot, right?" Lauren asked. Gigi nodded. Just then another boat made it's way. It was slower, but it was doing fine making it's way over. There was a boy in there with long blond hair and green eyes. He wore a white T-shirt with RAGE written in red with jeans and black shoes.

"Ooh! This guys should be Roy! Yay, I'm right, right?!" The boat reached the dock and Roy walked over to Lauren.

"You the host?" He asked.

"Yep. And this is Ella, the co-host."

"What happened to Chris and Chef?" Roy asked. Behind them Chef waved his hand wildly.

"Over here, dude!"

"Roy, go over and stand by Gigi," Lauren ordered. Roy shrugged and walked over by Gigi.

"Hiya!" She yelled. Roy ignored her. Lauren and Ella were already staring at the next boat. This one was plain white. As it reached the shore, a girl with curly black hair, dark blue eyes and wearing a sparkly pink t-shirt with jean caprees and black tennis shoes hopped off the boat.

"Hey I'm Marley!" She said too excitedly.

"Yes we know," Ella explained. Marley shrugged and skipped peppily to Gigi and Roy.

"Hi everyone!" She said excitedly.

"Is this your first time?" Roy asked, bored.

"Oh, no, no, no, no, no…. Yes, yes it is," She said, now a bit calmer.

Gigi piped up, "LOOK! There's the next boat!"

The next boat was big, like a cruise ship and neat and shiny. There was a boy and a girl on that boat. Both teens had blond hair. Both of their hair was straight. The girl had it down and the boy had it jelled straight back. They both had grey eyes. The boy wore a modern school uniform and the girl wore a modern school uniform for girls. They walked curiously to the hostesses.

"Ooh, you look nice!" Ella complemented.

"Thank you. And I suppose this is the place we're staying?" The boy said.

"William and Wiley Kelly, everyone. And no, it's not," Lauren explained. Will took a sigh of relief.

"Good, or you'd be hearing from my lawyer for this." Will walked quickly over to Gigi, Roy and Marley.

After rolling her eyes, Wiley walked over to join the party.

The next boat came over. This time it held a girl had blue hair in pig-tails. Her eyes were green and she wore a blue belly shirt with jeans and white ballet flats. She skipped out of the boat and bowed.

"Hi everyone! I'm Alianna but you can call me Ali."

"Welcome! So I heard you dance!" Lauren exclaimed.

"With Fire!" Ali added.

"Oh, well, go stand over there," Ella said. Ali frowned but then walked over to the group with a happier face.

Then next boat had a boy standing on the top.

"Holla! How you all doing?" He yelled. The boat stopped and he fell over. He got back up and walked off the boat. He had black hair that spiked up on the top. He has sky blue eyes and was wearing a big black shirt with a white stripe on the side. He wore perfect lack jeans and black sneakers.

"Hi Danny, still trying to not trip?" Lauren asked.

"Wha?" He asked. Then he tripped on his black shoelace and fell on his face. "Ouch," he complained. Then he walked over to were everyone else was.

Then there was a faint "YEE-HA!" From the ocean.

"Here comes Carrie," Ella and Lauren muttered. A wooden boat came quickly to the shore and out hopped Carrie. She had long blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a white tank top with jeans and boots that go over her jeans. She ran over to Lauren.

"Man that boat was YIPPEEE! I mean, the boats we have at home we gotta paddle. That one gave me no hard work. I think I'll like this place!" Lauren was too shocked to say anything and Ella waved politely. She ran over to the other and said, "Hiya! I'm Carrie!"

"And I'm hurting," complained Danny. William rolled his eyes and Wiley waved.

The next boat had a boy with crazy black hair and a white left eye and a blue right eye. He wore a dark blue T-shirt with baggy white pants and black sneakers.

"OOH! You're eyes are…" Gigi started. The boy smiled, he thought he was being complimented.

"Odd."

"Oh… that's cool. I'm Will Main."

"And I'm hungry. The day is going so slow and I don't think they feed us here!" Complained William.

The next boat was a small arc. The walls were painted with animals. A girl with long red hair and black streaks with one blue and another green walked off. She wore black skinny jeans with a black tank top that was decorated with multicolored hearts. She wore a purple jacket over it and purple high tops.

"Everyone this is Baylee Young," Lauren introduced. Baylee waved and walked quickly and quietly to the group.

"Hi I'm Marley!" Marley said.

"Hi…" Baylee whispered.

The next boat had a guy with black hair greesed back with a fadora. He has dark brown eyes and was wearing black slacks and black church shoes and a dark red dress shirt with sleeves rolled up and he has a navy blue tie messily hung around his neck.

As he walked up he greeted them, "Hi everyone! I'm Vinnie."

Lauren laughed. "What?" Vinnie asked.

"You have a funny accent!" She said, and laughed more. Vinnie's face turned red and he stomped over to the group and crossed his arms.

The next boat came quickly. The girl on it had black hair, straight until the ends curl up. Her eyes were brown and she was wearing tight blue jeans, with a long sleeved shirt that's a little low necked, and blue high heals. She has silver hooped earings and lip gloss. She also had a bangle on her wrist.

She walked off the boat and looked around. "This place is a dump!"

"Tiffany Diamonds! Welcome," Ella said.

"Not so welcome." She turned around to see the boat leaving.

"This stinks. I'd better win or I'm suing you people," Tiffany said.

Then another boat speed to the island. This time a girl sat in the front and smiled as she saw the island come closer. She has a dark brown bob with thick bangs in her eyes. Her eyes are big and light blue. She was wearing a pair of light blue shorts with paw-prints on the back and a light blue t-shirt.

"Wha…? She's not wearing any shoes!" Ella exclaimed. It was true. She was only wearing Argyle socks.

"Umm…. Leann'e, you're not wearing any shoes," Lauren said.

Leann'e smiled and said, "I know! I don't own any!" Lauren and Ella's jaw dropped open.

"OOH! And it turns out- You don't need them!" She exclaimed. Ella was the first one to recover.

"Then how do you keep your feet clean?" She asked.

"That, my friend," Leann'e started, walking past them, "Is why _I _wear _socks_!" Then she did a high kick in front of Lauren and Ella, showing off her socks, then she walked over to the little mob forming. She stopped by Marley.

"Hi!" She said.

"hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh………………….."

Gigi walked over to Marley, "Dude, are you ok? Seriously." She also giggled while talking.

"I think she's in a state of shock," Suggested Leann'e.

"I know, right?"

The next boat came at a normal pace. There was a girl on it looking down instead of at the island. She has white-blond long hair in a braid. Her eyes are a violet-blue. She was wearing a white tank top, dark jeans and black sneakers. She also was wearing a locket and black wrist bands.

The girl walked past Lauren and Ella without saying a word.

"Well! I don't think your in a good mood today, Aurore," Lauren said. Aurore walked by, ignoring her.

"Hey! That's harsh."

Still no answer. Aurore walked over to the campers. Baylee said, "Hi." But all Aurore did was look at her and look away.

"Hello?" Carrie yelled, then she waved at Aurore. She rolled her eyes.

"DUDE say something!" Danny yelled.

"SHUT UP!" Aurore yelled back. Danny wasn't expecting a come back so he jumped and hid behind Tiffany. Tiffany pushed him towards Leann'e and Leann'e pushed him to Marley. Marley didn't catch him so he fell down. When he popped back up, Marley waved a little.

Lauren didn't seem to notice the next boat coming so a boy walked by. He had dirty blonde hair and blue eyes with a fox pendant around his neck walked by her and startled her. He also had a bandana covering his head. He was wearing baggy pants, a red and black shirt with a skull on it, and white socks with blue and white sneakers. He had tattoos of R.O.T.S. on the back of his neck and one on his legs. He trudged over to the group of campers.

"Nice necklace, dude," Roy commented. He was about to touch it when the boy slapped his hand away and yelled, "Don't touch it _dude._"

"Everyone, this is Terrence- uh…" Ella stopped because Terry was giving her the evil squint.

"Terry…?" She gasped.

"Thank you," he stated.

Another boat came by and there was a girl with light auburn hair with blond highlights, and hazel eyes. She was wearing a neon pink polo shirt with a yellow sweater vest, khaki cargo shorts, white tennis shoes and ankle socks.

"Hey Nikki! How's it going?" Lauren asked.

"Great," She said, half ignoring Lauren. She walked to the campers. She looked scared when she saw Terry. Terry smiled and waved. Nikki shook her head and starred straight forward, trying to hide the fact that she was scared of Terry.

Another boat was pushing it's way quickly towards the island. In it was a boy with honey brown hair, sapphire blue eyes. He wore a blue button up shirt with black pants and black converse. He frowned when he came in view.

He ran off the boat and stopped in front of Ella. He panted.

"What's the rush step-bro?" She asked coolly.

"Don't pretend! You had me so worried! You could have told me you were the co-host and had to leave early!" He panted.

"Chillax."

"Everyone, this is my step-bro Leonard!" Ella announced. "But you should call him Leo." Leo smiled and waved, but then he went to the crowd of campers.

Another boat was coming by. This one had a girl in it. She had long waist-length carmel brown hair in two braids. She was undoing her hair and after a second it was long, but wavy because it was just unbraided. Her eyes were a deep chocolate brown. She was wearing a white tube top, a red peasant skirt and brown sandals, and a set of copper bangles that jungles when she moves.

She walked off the boat. She bowed her head slightly and announced, "Hello everyone. I'm Carmelita Juanes!" Then she walked to the others.

"Hey hot stuff," Terry said.

"Just shut up," Lita said harshly. She crossed her arms and turned away.

"Hey that's no way to talk to a gentleman," he teased.

"There's nothing gentle about you," Lita replied again.

CAMERA CAM: Terry: I know she thinks I'm hot.

CAMERA CAM: Lita: That Terrence guy or whatever is really getting on my nerve. If he doesn't stop soon, that'll totally harsh my inner actor.

The next boat had three boys on it. One was pale, he had dark brown hair. His eyes were plain brown and he was wearing a white shirt under a jean jacket and baggy brown shorts, also wearing brown flip-flops. The next guy had dirty blond hair, blue eyes and was wearing a jersey that said N.08 and black pants. He was also wearing dirty brown sneakers. The last guy had darker skin, not completely brown, black spiky hair. He was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and brown pants with white tennis shoes.

"Orion, Conner, and Dominic. Welcome to camp, dudes!" Ella exclaimed. Everyone stared at her, including Conner, Orion and Dominic.

"What?" She asked, "Seriously!" The three guys all walked by and joined the other campers. Alianna, trying to impress someone, smiled at the three boys that walked by and said, " I can dance with fire!" They stared at her. "Nice, ya'll. That's cool," Dominic smiled and walked away. Orion walked past her and Conner smiled and waved, then walked past her.

The next boat had one guy in it. He had black hair that covered one of his eyes. He had black eyes. He wore a black shirt with black pants and black shoes.

"Wow, your so black. Everyone, this is Heith!" Lauren announced. He walked by. He stopped at Nikki. She smiled. "Hi," she said and stumbled. Heith smiled and laughed once. Nikki kept staring at him. When he looked she looked away.

Another boat came by. The girl on it had long and wavy brown hair. She has blue eyes. She was wearing a red t-shirt with the saying a smaller letters "Boys who make you cry aren't worth crying over, boys who don't make you cry are worth crying over." Blue skinny jeans and white flats.

She walked off the boat curiously.

"Hey Lisa! What's up?" Ella asked. Lisa shrugged.

"Should something be up?" She asked.

"There doesn't have to be," Lauren started.

"Oh, ok." She walked over to the group and noticed Leann'e giggling at Will Main from a far off distance.

"Are you ok?" She asked.

" …. Of COURSE I'm ok! I'm more then ok!" Then Leann'e added, "He's _so _cute!"

"Ok then." She walked over to Aurore and said, "Hey." Aurore stifled a, "Hi." But was silent after that. Then Lisa hugged her and said, "I'm gonna be YOUR best buddy!"

"The last boat!" Announced Lauren. There was one more boat.

"The Interns are here!" Ella announced.

There was one last boat with three girls in it. Brittany has auburn curly hair with red streaks at the bottom and blue eyes. She was wearing a purple shirt with a pink heart in the middle and cargo shorts that reaches mid-theighs with a pink belt and tan sandals. Emma had dark brown hair in a ponytail with glasses. Her eyes are green. She wears a blue tank top with a volleyball on it and jean caprees and flip-flops. The last girl was Emily. She had long brown hair to the mid-back that was braided. She has almond shaped, brown eyes. She wore a skin-tight, long sleeved undershirt with a black tank top over it. She wears a black, button up skirt that ends at mid-thigh, with white tights underneath. She has black slip on shoes and a silver locket on a silver chain.

"Hi everyone!" Yelled Emma.

"Hey people!" Brittany greeted.

"Hiya!" Yelled Emily.

"Everyone, these are the people that will be helping us. They will help with food, explaining challenges, they will announce the losers-"

From behind Lauren Chris and Chef snickered.

"And be your friends. Now you will be sorted to a team.

Howling Hyenas 

Daniel Butch

Alianna Castro

Marley Monroe

William Kelly

Nikki Young

Carrie Diangla

Roy Rodriguez

Tiffany Diamonds

Heith Brown

Dominic

Wiley Kelly

Orion Sanderson

Dancing Serpents

Carmelita Juanes

Leonard Williams

Terrence Morgan

Aurore Dalca

Will Main

Baylee Young

Vincent Lezzeno

Leann'e Addison Smith

Lisa Smith

Gigi Sanderson

Conner Greene

"I hope you simply love your team-mates because you'll be working with them… for the next few months," Lauren giggled.

"Hey, she's starting to sound like me!" Chris said, shocked.

CAMERA CAM: Lauren: That's what happens when you spend all night listening to a recording of everything Chris said in Season 1 and 2. And it totally sucked.

"Ok everyone, for the next week we'll be staying here. Your first challenge is tomorrow," Ella explained.

"Better sleep up! Heh…" Lauren giggled again.

"Why are there four cabins?" Wiley asked

"Good question! One is for the Dancing Serpents boys, one for the Dancing Serpent's girls, one for Howling Hyena's boys, and another for the girls," Lauren explained.

"And we four and the interns," Brittany, Emma and Emily smiled and waved, "get to stay in that cabin over there," Chef pointed out. There was a white, more modern cabin about 500 yards away from the circle of four cabins.

CAMERA CAM: Tiffany: (is applying make-up) (Looks at camera) This totally stinks.

CAMERA CAM: Ali: It'll be fun showing off for the people watching! (Takes out a stick) It's impressing dancing with two of these on fire!

CAMERA CAM: Heith: I think that Nicole chick or whatever likes me.

CAMERA CAM: Brittany: I don't think I like that snobby Diamonds girl that calls herself _Tiffany. _

CAMERA CAM *You see three people* *Emily, Emma and Alianna* Emma: Hi!

Alianna: We're all dancers. Emily: We're like, all best friends! Emma: *Pulls out a camera* Strike a pose! *All three do a pose, Emma holds out camera and takes a picture* Alianna: Aw…. Look at that! It's the perfect picture! Emily: I know! Emma: I'm gonna print three copies!


	4. Secret Form

Ok the next challenge for all about you TDWW (Total Drama World Wide) is the trust challenge! (Taken from True Jackson VP) Everyone particiapating needs to send in a secret. I already have a secret for Aurore! (She's a dancer! Her partner will be Alianna since they are dancers! She will be so freaked out!) As you can see Carmelita and Terry are supposed to be a love/hate couple. Nikki's supposed to have a crush on Heith, and Leann'e's supposed to have a crush on Will.

Will everyone fill out a secret's form!

It's fill in the blank.

Form of Secrecy!!

Hello! I am ____________ and I am trusting you my partner to not tell anyone! My secret is ____________.

Everyone has to fill out the form. If you don't have one, make one up! If you don't have a secret you can think of, then you will be competing in a different challenge! If there is only one, then that person will be automatically win that certain challenge!

Please send in the Secrecy forms, and soon I will delete this chapter to prepare for the next one.

Chippy You L8er

Gigimonkey


	5. I need more forms!

Ok peps I still need the owners of these peoples to send in forms!

William and Wiley

Leann'e

Tiffany

Vinnie

Roy

Baylee

Will Mane

Aurore

And if I did name someone who did send in a form, please send in again because I checked my email and I didn't see it. Aurore: You don't have to send in form but you can because I have your secret! (Aurore is a dancer) If I don't get any by Sunday the people who didn't turn it in will have a made but completely embarresing secret!


	6. Around the Island in 3hrs and 80 mins

**Ok, While I'm waiting for people send in secrecy forms, I'm writing chapters! Depending when I get everyone's, is when I'll start the trust factor. : ) **

That night it was moving in time at the HH girls cabin. Let's see how they're getting along.

Wiley Kelly was entering the cabin when she saw a piece of paper.

**XXXXXXXX Howling Hyenas**

**Welcome**

**Alianna Castro**

**Marley Monroe**

**Nikki Young**

**Carrie Diangla**

**Tiffany Diamonds**

**Wiley Kelly**

Wiley could make out that under the X's it said "Screaming Gofers" Tiffany was behind her. She noticed the list and said, "This place is so cheap. Why don't they just quit and live on the streets?" Tiffany opened the door and slammed it shut in Wiley's face. Wiley re-opened the door with her bags and placed it at a bed in the left hand corner of the room. Tiffany had settled on a bunk bed. Wiley took out a pillow from her bag and layed it on the bunk she was on, then she took out a vacuum and some sheets. She turned it on and vacuumed the bed. Just after she was finished getting rid of any bugs and other things from her bed and putting the sheets on, Nikki walked in with Marley. Of course they became friends. In the beginning, Marley was feeling hyper, and unlike herself. After she fainted, she became scared again, and Nikki helped her out.

"So, this place is so cool, isn't it?" Marley asked. Nikki was about to answer when Tiffany interrupted, "Actually, this place is a dump."

"She didn't ask you," Nikki said, trying to be polite. Tiffany rolled her eyes. Nikki responded, "I think this place a very natural. By the looks of it, there are few diseases here and lots of wild life."

CAMERA CAM: Marley: Diseases?

After Marley and Nikki came in, Carrie came in with two bags. She walked over to the bottom bunk of Tiffany's bunk.

"You must be kidding me," Tiffany scoffed. Carrie ignored her and put a home-made quilt. It had bits of old skirt squares, shirt squares, jean squares and carpet squares. She laid it on the bed and jumped on the bed. She immediately went to sleep, snoring softly. But Tiffany being sensitive an all, thought the slight snoring was loud.

"Ok, if you're going to snore, then get out from under there!" Tiffany yelled. Carrie jumped out of bed.

"There must be something wrong with your brain if you can't stand some wee little snoring. That's worse then an early bird trying to sleep next to a pig!" No one understood Carrie but Tiffany replied, "If you won't move, I will." Tiffany took her bags and her bed sheets and scooted to the bunk on the other side of the room. Carrie then jumped back on her bed and went back to sleep. Marley picked the bunk on top of Wiley's and Nikki chose the bottom bunk of the next one over.

Alianna was the last one in. She was holding a copy of a photo of Emma, Emily and her. She took two of her luggages to the bunk on top of Nikki's.

"Great. Tiffany can sleep. By herself," Carrie said.

"And that's fine with me. I like being by myself anyway," Tiffany replied. It was like 7:00 pm when everyone headed for the long building that has 10 stalls for girls and 10 stalls for boys. They took their pj's and put them on. After that they brushed their teeth and headed back to their cabins.

Let's see how the HH boys are doing!

Each time someone passed by the door, they read the note:

**XXXXXXXXX Howling Hyenas**

**Welcome:**

**Daniel Butch**

**William Kelly**

**Roy Rodriguez**

**Heith Brown **

**Dominic**

**Orion**

Orion and Dominic were first to arrive. When they came in, Orion shrugged and Dominic looked around.

"This place doesn't look like it was made to look like a cabin. It looks like it really is an old cabin!" Dominic said.

"That's because it is," Orion replied.

Then William Kelly stomped in. "Cheese and Crackers! What a mess. I could go on all day talking about how I want to get out of this, this junkyard!"

Orion and Dominic chose to share a bunk, Orion on the top and Dominic sleeping under. William groaned as he chose to sleep in the corner of the cabin, taking out a vacuum.

"What's with the vacuum?" Orion asked.

"So there aren't any bugs in the bed. Nothing's worse then a case of the chiggers!" He cried.

Then Roy and Heith walked in with their luggage. "Hey homies!" Dominic called. He

walked up to Heith.

"Did you see how that chick stared at you?" He asked. Heith nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it was like all she could see was you, how hilarious!" Heith scoffed, "Of course it'll never happen."

Orion spoke up, "But she is cute, and you know how into you she is!"

"Yeah, but I bet when she see's my pistol," He said, pulling out a gun, "she'll think twice."

All the boys, except William, stared at the pistol. "Dude, is that thing loaded?" Dominic asked.

"Don't worry, I would never bring a loading gun here. Besides, who would I kill?"

"Good point."

CAMERA CAM: Heith: But I did bring some bullets. You know, just in case.

"Hey William, you mind if we can use your vacuum?" Orion asked.

"No way," William started, "Why would I ever give my vacuum to you scum?" Dominic gasped, "Oh no he didn't."

"Yes I did bro, get used to it."

"Oh, I'm not ending this without a fight," Dominic said, rolling up his sleeve. Orion and Heith pulled him away, each holding back an arm. William rolled his eyes, "I am so scared." Sarcastically. Eventually the boys lost grip and Dominic was able to give William a punch in the nose.

"Ok…. OWWW!" (Like Patrick from Suite Life of Zach and Cody) He also responded by taking the vacuum and throwing it at Dominic. It hit him in the head and knocked him out. William put his hands over his mouth.

"Oh my gosh I didn't mean to do that!" There was a small silence and Will then added, "Actually I don't really care."

"What should we do?" Heith asked. Everyone looked at him. "Nothing," They all said. Roy stepped over Dominic. He grabbed the vacuum. Then Dominic lifted his head. He started Roy, which resulted in him dropping the vacuum and knocking him out again.

The last person there was Danny, who tripped over Dominic while he woke up and his luggage knocked him out again. He popped back up.

"I'm ok!" Danny took the bunk on top of Heith, who is next to Roy and William. Later, William, Orion and Danny were the only who went to brush their teeth.

Next is the Dancing Serpents Girls!

There was a note on the door.

**XXXXXXXXXXX Dancing Serpents**

**Welcome!**

**Carmelita Juanes**

**Aurore Dalca**

**Baylee Young**

**Leann'e Addison Smith**

**Lisa Smith**

**Gigi Sanderson**

The first person inside the cabin was Aurore, followed by Lisa. Lisa kept chattering about being friends.

"We would give each-other make-overs, and I could totally re-do your hair." Aurore tried to ignore it.

"And then I could invite you to my birthday, but I'm going to need your phone-number…"

_Can she just stop talking?_

"And your address…"

_Apparently not._

"And defiantly your e-mail. We could e-mail each other all night long! And you know…"

Aurore tried to stop it nicely.

"And defiantly do each other's nails-"

"Ok I get it, you can stop nag- I mean talking now," Aurore started. Lisa shrugged, "Ok, maybe I overdid it a little. Anyway, lets take the same bunks." Aurore sighed. She sat down on the bottom bunk while Lisa climbed the top one. She laughed.

"This place is so comfy." Then she re-did her bed with some sheets and her pillow.

"That's better." Later Carmelita walked in with all her bags. (Note to the owner of Carmelita - I'm no good at doing bi people, so can I keep her straight for now?) She sighed and stomped over to the bunk further away.

"This place reminds me of the slaughter house," She said.

"You're right! It even smells like hamburger!" Lisa replied. Aurore peeked outside the door and saw Chef eating a hamburger with French-fries.

"That explains it," Aurore said. Then Baylee came in. She trailed to the bottom bunk of Lita.

"I guess I'll bunk with you," She shrugged. Then she lied some sheets and a hand-knitted pillow with a puppy on it. She laid on it and sniffed, "It smells the sweet stank of Pine."

The last people in were Leann'e and Gigi. Gigi ran in and Leann'e trailed behind, with a crazy look on her face. They noticed the empty bed in-between the two bunks.

"I CALL THE TOP!" Gigi yelled. She ran over and laid a sleeping bag and a new pillow.

"Fine, I get the bottom. It's lots better down here. That way if I pee in my pants at night you won't feel it." Everyone stared at her.

"But I haven't for a while so DON'T WORRY!" Later everyone brushed their teeth and put on their pjs and went to bed.

Let's see how the DS boys are doin'!

**XXXXXXXXXX Dancing Serpents**

**XXXXXXXXX GREETINGS EARTHLINGS!**

**Leonard Williams**

**Terrence Morgan**

**Will Mane**

**Vincent Lezzeno**

**Conner Greene**

Terry walked by the sign and laughed. He walked inside the cabin and took the first bunk. He put up a poster of his gang and put it next to his bed. He laid down and didn't do anything to the bed.

Next Leo and Will walked in together.

"So you play piano?" Will asked.

"And clarinet," Leo added.

"Sweet," Will said. Then he ran over to the top bunk of the next one over to Terry's. Conner shrugged and took Will's bottom. They both added some sheets and a pillow. They stared at Terry, there was a spider on his head.

"Dude," Will whispered. Terry didn't stir. He walked over to Terry by his ear and screamed, "DUDE!" Terry jumped up, and fell on the ground from the top. The spider had jumped up and was still on the top bunk.

"What's your problem Will?" He asked.

"There was a spider, on your head!" Will exclaimed.

"There's nothing to worry about. All you gotta do is this," Terry said, while slamming his hand on the spider. He took his hand and wiped it on Will. Who took off his shirt and put on a new one.

The next guy that walked in was Vinnie, but the sight of him made everyone laugh.

Vinnie shrugged dramatically, "I don't get what's so funny!" Everyone laughed more.

"Dude, you're accent reminds me of an old parady show I used to watch!" Terry laughed. Vinnie frowned, "For your information, I'm part of a gang!"

"What's it called? Losa'gang?" Terry laughed again.

Vinnie decided to try and not talk around the guys.

Then Conner walked in with his luggage. He looked around, "Sweet." He said, and he climbed on a bottom bunk that Vinnie slept on top of. Apparently more guys brushed their teeth then the Howling Hyenas.

In the Deluxe Cabin Lauren, Ella, Chris and Chef were watching a funny TV show while Brittany, Emma and Emily were talking to each other. Chef walked over to get some popcorn, and Lauren decided she had to go to the bathroom. She came back shortly.

"You know, I think Tiffany needs an attitude check," Brittany started.

"I know, right?" Emma and Emily said in unison.

"JINKS you owe me a soda!" And they kept repeating it until Emily said it really quickly. Emma sighed, walked to the fridge and took a soda from her share.

"There, happy?" She asked.

"Very," Emily laughed. She shook it up and opened it in front of Emma's face.

"EWWWWWW!!" Emma complained. Brittany started to laugh. Emma put her hand on her face, and had a hard time taking her hand off.

"It's so sticky!" She added.

"Exactly," Emily snickered. Suddenly Emma felt a burn.

"SODA IN MY EYE! SODA IN MY EYE!" She yelled. Brittany and Emily laughed hysterically. Chris frowned at them

"Can you ladies please keep it down?" He shouted.

"Here, I'll help you wash you face, and your eyes," Brittany volunteered.

"I'll come, too!" Emily said, rushing to the door.

**OOOOooooOOO Two Days later OOOOooooOOO**

There was a startling noise that woke everyone up earlier then usually. It sounded like a horn, playing the wake-up song. Then the speaker in the center of the circle of five cabins spoke, "Gooooood morning campers! Rise and shine! Today is your first challenge, so get ready, get set, and run over to the mess hall as quickly as you can! That is all." It was the voice of Lauren, in her happy go party voice.

Everyone grumpily got into some new clothes and dragged themselves to the Mess Hall, further away from the circle of cabins. Everyone sat down in random seats.

"It's so sad that tomorrow we'll be leaving Wawanakwa," Gigi said, pouting. William passed by and heard the comment. "Yes!" He cried. Tiffany walked in and sat close by, but further away.

Vincent walked in, looking around shyly, hoping no one will stare at him funnily. No one did.

"Well that's a relief!" He said, accidentally out loud. The mess hall burst into laughter. "Well, I've decided one thing, this really sucks."

Carmelita walked in, having the feeling that she was being watched. She was, by Terry Morgan. He kept his distance, but he wondered how far he could go before Carmelita exploded. He walked up to her.

"What's up? How's going in the girly cabin?" He asked. Carmelita, trying to ignore him, stared straight ahead, trying to walk up to the table. As she sat down, Marley and Nikki quickly sat down next to her, Nikki in front, on the other side of the table, and Marley on her right side.

"Thanks, guys. I thought that thug would never get off my trail."

"He still is, look," Nikki said, nudging her head to the other table. Terry took a seat back-to-back of Lita's.

CAMERA CAM: Lita: When's he gonna stop?

Heith by random sat next to Nikki, who wasn't turned toward him at all. Marley whispered, "Code Blue, I repeat, Code Blue!" Nikki immediately blushed bright red. Heith noticed that he forgot to get some salt. He sighed.

CAMERA CAM: I'm not a stalker, I just didn't have any salt.

Heith turned around and tapped Nikki on the shoulder, "Hey, do you have any salt?" Nikki stared at Heith, not saying anything.

"Umm… are you ok?" He asked. Nikki quickly shook her head. Then she nodded her head, then she turned around. Heith sighed.

Marley whispered, "Code Blue was a failure!"

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I shook my head saying I wasn't ok, then I nodded my head, but then I knew that I was just embarrassing myself!" She sighed, "Besides, he's like a delinquent or something. No one ever likes the "Brainy Chick.""

"Brainy? You haven't acted brainy at all," Carmelita complemented.

"That's cause I was obviously trying to hide it."

Will walked in, and went to sit down with Leann'e trailing behind.

CAMERA CAM: Leann'e: Look at this drawing I made of him! *Shows simple drawing of Will* See hoe dreamy he looks?

When Will sat down, Leann'e quickly sat down next to him.

"So, what's your name?" She asked.

"Um… Will?" He said, frowning.

"Oh! Will's a cool name! Have I met you before?" She asked. Will frowned.

"Is this some kinda trick question?"

"Yes! It is! I mean! No, it's not," She said. Will shrugged. Leo sat opposite from him.

"Hey! How's it going, dude?" He asked.

"Not much! Can I try playing your clarinet after we get back?" Will asked.

"No way!"

"Why not?" Will whimpered.

"Then you'll get spit on it."

"Who said I ever had spit? I can suck it back in if you want! See:" He sucked in his mouth.

CAMERA CAM: Leo: I think Will's going nutty.

CAMERA CAM: Leann'e: (In a dreamy voice) I think Will's going nutty…. It's so cute!

Leo said, "Well, I'm going to check on my sister. See ya!"

"Wait! Come back!" Will yelled.

"You're going nuts," Leann'e said in a dreamy voice.

"Thanks!"

Aurore walked in with Lisa beside her.

"You know if you talked a little more, you could make friends easier!" Lisa suggested.

"Who said I didn't talk often?" Aurore asked, suspicious.

Lisa sighed, "No one. I noticed you haven't talked often." Aurore sighed. She sat down. "Yeah, but that's because no one ever tries to be friends with me!" Lisa shifted.

"That's why I'm here. I'm gonna help you make friends!"

Baylee walked in separately, she sat down next to Lisa and said Hi. Then she went to eating her morning salad with cinnamon rolls.

"You a vegetarian?" Dominic asked, who happened to sit down next to her.

"Yeah," Baylee admitted.

"Me too."

CAMERA CAM: Baylee: Is it me or is Dominic trying to start up a natural relationship? You know, when he pretends not to hit on me.

The next one in was Daniel, followed by Conner. They ened up sitting next to each other.

"Hey."

"Hey." Then Conner looked at Daniel, up and down.

"You supposed to be a jock?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"I can help you with that," Conner replied.

Later Roy came in. He sat next to Terry.

"Hey dude, waz up?" Roy greeted.

"Nothin'."

"Heard you liked the Actress Chick," Roy observed. Terry nodded, "And I know she likes me, but she is _acting._" Roy nodded, "Yeah, but keep doing what your doing and she'll realize she's _acting." _Terry snickered.

"Yeah, and I think the Nikki girl has a crush on Heith."

"You mean the guy in only black?" Roy asked.

"That's the one," Terry scoffed, " And it's odd, I mean a chick like Nikki should be afraid of him."

"Yeah, ain't that odd?" Roy asked.

Alianna walked into the mess hall, holding one of her fire sticks. She was bored. So she decided to bring them. She sat On a spare seat next to Carrie.

"Ooh, what's that?" Carrie asked.

"It's my fire stick, I dance with it," Alianna bragged.

"Have you ever gotten burned?" Carrie asked.

"Once or twice, actually," Ali started, pointing to her wrist, "see? I got that from a flare swiping my wrist from a fire stick."

"Wicked," Carrie complemented.

The last person in was Wiley. She sat next to Wiley and Carrie.

"Hey Wiles!" Greeted Ali.

"Hey," Wiley greeted, "do you know if the caterers have anything better to eat?" Carrie and Ali laughed.

"They never do," said Carrie.

"Oh," frowned Wiley. Just then Lauren and Ella stood up. Ella held a microphone, and she screamed into it. The result was a loud squealing noise and everyone plugged their ears. Ella bowed and handed the mic. To Lauren.

"Attention everyone! Meet me at the dock in five!" Everyone didn't want to eat anyway, so they quickly dragged themselves to the dock.

"I see you all ate eagerly," Lauren teased. Many groans came from the audience.

"Anyway, your first challenge is called;" She started. Then Ella stepped up, "Sailing around the island in 3 hours and eighty minutes!" Nikki spoke up, "Wouldn't that mean it's four hours and twenty minutes?"

"Listen, it had to have an eighty in it," Lauren explained.

"Emma and Emily will be sailing with the Dancing Serpents and Brittany is going to sail with the Howling Hyena's."

"YAAAAAAAAYYYYYYY!" Emma and Emily both said, jumping. Brittany shrugged.

"Anyway, the point is to get there before the other team! You will be using these boats!" Ella said, showing some old pirate-looking boats.

"How are we supposed to get anywhere with that crap?" William asked. Wiley shrugged. Meanwhile, Conner was talking to Danny.

"First, try to show off the jockness. For example, lug this bag of gunpower to the ship," he started, Danny shook his head, "Oh come on! It's so light!" Danny sighed and picked up the bag. He started getting off balance and fell on the floor with it. Apparently when Danny bounced up, everyone ran away. Danny noticed the bag shaking. "Oh crap!" Then it exploded.

The next scene was in the infirmary with Danny bandaged up and Lauren was there with Chef as the infirmer. "We're sorry to announce that Danny will not compete in the first challenge of today. Danny started shouting, which sounded like stuffled mutters under the bandages.

"Ok, do what you want, just don't sue!" Danny nodded. He pushed the red button and tried to yell, "TV!" but it sounded like, "MUMPHMEEMPH!" Chef yelled "What?" Lauren shouted back, "He said he wanted TV!" Chef sighed and turned on the TV.

"Here's some painkiller Dan."

Back to the challenge. Dominic was chatting with Vinnie. "Are you really on a gang?" Vinnie nodded. "Then why won't you talk?" Vinnie glared at Dominic. "Yeah, sorry."

"ATTENTION CAMPERS! Yeah, when the gun shots, you should start sailing! The teams decided to get into the ships.

"I'm the captain, ok?" Tiffany told her team.

"Who said?" asked Brittany. Dominic yelled, "Yeah!" Tiffany sighed, "I did!" Then she turned around and started the wheel.

"This looks so easy." Nikki and Marley were strolling on deck. Then Heith jumped on.

"Code Blue! I repeat: CODE BLUE!" Marley said, then she ran away. Heith walked by and rolled his eyes.

"Code Blue once again failed!" Marley concluded. Nikki sighed. Ali was playing with her fire sticks.

"Ya know, it's so difficult to dance with these, you wouldn't believe how skilled I am!" She announced. Everyone groaned. "What?"

CAMERA CAM: Ali: I don't get it! What's wrong with showing off?

Meanwhile, the Serpents were boarding their ships.

"This would be such a good prop for a play!" Lita complemented. Leo walked on, "This place is like being in the 15th century, when all the explorers sailed to find America, Canada and Mexico!"

Terry walked on, "This place would be a good hide-out." Lita glared at him. "What?"

Aurore and Lisa walked on side by side.

"Wow, this place is so…. Cliché," Aurore said. Lisa replied, "Yeah, I mean, look at the rotten wood! We could fall into the ocean from moving!"

Gigi walked on the ship slowly. Aurore walked up to her, waving her hand in front of her, "Hello? Any crazy normal person in there?" Gigi stared at Aurore and shook her head slowly, then she walked away… slowly.

CAMERA CAM: Lisa: What the heck happened to the lunatic? Oh no! I said a bad word! (Starts to cry)

Leann'e ran onto the ship, "I so call being the captain!"

"Why can't I do it?" Will whined. Leann'e stared and didn't move. After a while she fell on the ground.

"WOW! She fainted!" Will yelled.

"Well, I can drive boats!" Vinnie volunteered.

"AH HA HA- sure- HA HA-" Will started yelling. Vinnie sighed. He took the wheel.

Just then Ella held up a gun, plugged her ears and shot it. Suddenly the boat started moving. Vinnie spun the wheels randomly.

"OH YEAH! THERE ARE NO RULES, YOU CAN USE CANNONS AND THE SAILBOATS WE PROVIDED WITH THE SHIPS TO SLOW THE OTHER TEAM DOWN!" Ella yelled before they got too far away.

"It looks like we're in the lead!" Emma yelled.

"YAY!" Emily agreed. Suddenly there was a loud BANG! insert imaginary whistling noise here A loud cannon just barely missed the ship, but the wave it created rocked the ship back and forth.

"OMG! IT'S LIKE RIDING ONE OF THOSE SWINGING BOAT RIDES AT THE FAIR! WOOPEEE!" Gigi yelled. Another cannon ball fell but missed the boat completely.

"Ok, who knows how to shoot a cannon!" Vinnie asked.

"I DO!" Will yelled. He ran down some stairs and ran away. Suddenly cannon shot from the ship. It almost hit the other ship. Then another one. And another one. Soon the other ship was practically 700 yards behind.

"We get it, Will!" Aurore yelled. A split second later Will was back on deck.

"Gotcha!" Then Leann'e woke up.

"Dude, you ok?" Terry asked.

"Yeah," Leann'e said. The Lita yelled, "They're firing another one!" The canon hit the boat but only the side. Gigi, Lisa and Terry were currently on that side. Gigi tried to run and jump, which only landed her in the water.

"Shoot!" She yelled. She climbed up on the fragment of the boat the three were on.

"Was worth a try," she muttered.

"What are we going to do?" Lisa started whining. "We could swim!" Terry suggested.

"I can't swim." Lisa stated. Gigi pointed out, "Well me and Terry could push the boat from behind to shore, since we didn't go to far."

"Yeah, but I'd rather win the challenge then go back to shore," Terry argued.

"Do you have any better ideas Mr. I-Know-Everything?" Gigi yelled. They ended up jumping into the water and went behind the piece of wood. They both started swimming and pushing the boat until they practically got to the shore.

"Whoa, what happened?" Ella asked when they got to the dock.

"It turns out the other team's so competitive that they decided to break the ship in half," Lisa explained.

"Wow."

**On the Howling Hyena's Ship…**

Everyone was quiet while Tiffany lead the ship on.

"Ok people, it looks like we've slowed down the other team!" She yelled.

"But Tiffany, I think some of the team members were on the part that broke off," Carrie added.

"Their problems, not mine!" Tiffany yelled.

"Yeah but that's bad! Don't you care about people?"

"Nope!" She yelled back.

Heith and Roy were watching the other boat go by. There was lots of shouting.

"SORRY PEOPLE! IT TURNS OUT TIFFANY DOESN'T CARE ABOUT YOU!" Wiley shouted.

William was hunched over the ship. Turns out he was sea-sick…. Moving on….

The other boat was half a mile behind.

CAMERA-CAM: Orion: Looks like we're going to win.

Suddenly Carrie ran up to Tiffany and pushed her out of the way.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany yelled. Carrie took the wheel and turned around.

"I'm turning around," Carrie announced.

CAMERA-CAM: Ali: At this rate, if they manage to pass us while we turn around, we'll lose. And it will be Carrie's fault!

"And what do you plan to do?" Tiffany asked. Carrie replied, "I'm going to help them. If their losing, we might as well tow them to the shore."

"That'll be wasting time! It's been at least an hour, and we need to sail around the island in two hours and eighty minutes!" Nikki calculated. Everyone stared. "What?" Tiffany pushed Carrie out of the way and took the wheel, she started turning the other way. Then Carrie pushed her hard enough that she almost fell off the boat.

The other team was close to the other boat.

"Sorry guys, but in order to do this, we're going to crash!" Carrie shouted. A second later there was a collision between two boats. The Hyena's boat pushing the Serpent's boat. A few minutes later they were back on the shore. Lauren and Ella were both there now, with Danny, still in a few bandages, Gigi, Terry and Lisa. As everyone unboarded their ships, Lisa ran up to Aurore and hugged her. Aurore sighed.

"Well campers, looks like none of you win!" Lauren announced. Everyone on the Hyena's team groaned.

"And since we've run out of the thirty minutes meant for TV shows, it looks like we're going to have two people voted off! One from the Dancing Serpents and the Howling Hyena's.

CAMERA CAM: Tiffany: I know who I'm voting off.

**OK people! Please send in your votes! BTW I'm going to work on the trust challenge after this because I only need one more so I guess I'll make the last person's secret up! The first Campfire Voting next.**

**CHIPPY U L8TER!Gigimonkey**


	7. Voted Off

The Campfire Ceremony

There was a giant campfire, and two sets of tree stumps. Ella and Laura were standing in the middle. Ella was holding a plate of Canadian flags.

"Ok people, today, as the first challenge was a major disappointment. It would totally bring back some major ratings! But there are only 20 flags. Why they're on a plate; no one will ever know. The two people who don't get one are leaving. But to make you feel better, we will send you to Playa de Losa, and there will be mini episodes at the end of each episode. So you will still be in the story." Many of the campers looked nervous. Many of them looked confident.

"The first person staying is Marley, Heith and Dominic." They all took their flags. Marley twirled it around.

"Lita, Vinnie, and Baylee." They all took the flags and sat down with a sigh of relief.

"Danny, Ali, and William." Danny smiled and whispered, "YES!"

"Leo!" Ella yelled. Leo smiled and took the flag from Ella.

"Terry, Will."

"Nikki, Wiley, Orion and Lisa."

"Roy, Gigi, Conner and Leann'e." There were only three campers left, Tiffany, Aurore and Carrie. Aurore looked scared.

CAMERA CAM: Aurore: I don't get it! I didn't do anything!

"Tiffany, you were a little rough. But were you so rough that everyone voted you off?" Tiffany looked scared for a moment, but resumed with her usual smirk. Lauren continued, "Carrie, did you convince people to vote for you because of your caring-ness?" Carrie humped and didn't look. Lauren added, "And Aurore, I don't know what you did wrong!" Aurore increased her look of worry.

"This is it," Ella started, "the last flag goes to…"

"Tiffany." Tiffany got up and took her flag.

"What?" Aurore shouted. Gigi sighed.

CAMERA CAM: Gigi: I'm sorry! Everyone told me to vote for someone! I just took a random choice from picking a name outta a hat, and it was Aurore. Because I like Carrie, had nothing to do with Tiffany, but I never knew Aurore really would get the boot!

Carrie somehow didn't look surprised. They both quickly ran to there cabins and took their things.

"To the dock of shame!" Lauren announced. Aurore looked sad and Carrie looked… um… glad? Anyway, as they hopped on the boat it started heading towards Playa de Losa.

CAMERA CAM::

The campers votes.

Leann'e:ITotallyVoteSortOfOffAuroreBecauseSheWasBeingMeanToLisaAndThat'sTotallyNotOkay!

Ali: As much as I'd love to vote off Carrie, Tiffany's gotta go. Carrie's

been nice to me and even though she made us crash, that's only one thing that

she's done. Tiffany's been a ** to everyone here, thinks she's in charge,

thinks she's all that. She resembles a... I'm not even going to say it. If I

didn't have control over my temper, I'd beat her to a pulp. I'd do worse

things then even you guys could imagine. I'd make sure she burns for the rest

of her dang life. Final vote: Tiffany.

Wiley: I think Carrie should go.

Heith: I voted Carrie

Daniel Butch: I vote off Carrie. Even though I wasn't there, I heard what

happened. She caused both teams to crash!

Aurore: Truthfully, I don't have anyone I really want to vote off. Shocker,

huh? The coldest person on the island (or meanest from what I've been hearing.

Apparently Leann'e thinks I suck.) doesn't want to vote any of her teammates

off the island. But none of them messed up our chance to win or have an

attitude problem that has to go. There's no obvious choice, unlike the Howling

Hyenas. Carrie caused both teams to lose and Tiffany needs a huge attitude

check. But at least Carrie had a good reason. She puts people before winning

and I admire that. I hope she doesn't get voted off. But I not here to tell my

thoughts about the other team's elimination, just my own vote. And I choose...

Leann'e. Not because of what I heard (It's probably just a rumor), but the

fact she fainted just because of a guy. That just shows she's not ready for

reality and I don't want to see anything bad happen because of that. Final

Vote: Leann'e

Gigi: Ok… I'm voting off Aurore for apparently no reason…

A few moments later a plane landed on set. "What the heck?" William shouted.

"Everyone hop on;" Ella started, "'cause we're going to Paris!" Many shouts of relief passed by as the campers went straight onto the plane.

CAMERA CAM: Lauren: they forgot their luggage! *Giggles*

On Playa De Losa;

It was a few hours ago, and the girls were sharing a room in a hotel.

"I'm beginning to not regret getting voted off," Aurore started.

"That's a good girl; lets watch some TV." Carrie turned to a channel were TDW was on. They watched the campers hop on a plane. Then they saw the camera cam. "They forgot their luggage!" Lauren giggled on the TV.

"Oh my gosh!" Aurore shouted.

"Yeah room service is late," stated Carrie. Aurore then added, "There's going to be a replay of TDW, wanna watch?"

"Nah, I'd rather go swimming," Carrie replied. Aurore shrugged and went to get changed into her bathing suit.


	8. Trust or be Trusted

Minisode moment!!!

The girls were in their rooms, watching a preview of the next TDW. On the tv it showed:

Lauren: Welcome viewers! This is the second episode of Total Drama Worldwide!

Ella: That's right! This episode is called: "Trust and be Trusted!"

Lauren: I made up the name!

Ella: At least it's catchy. Everyone will be given a form! And they will have to give it to a partner!

Lauren: That we chose.

Ella: Whichever team has a member or members that accedentily or did tell their partners secret, or have happened upon a TRUST CARD loses their team. If one comes across one of these cards *shows a big and tricked out card says INVINCIBILITY* If they lose or not, has the power to not be voted off.

Lauren: So tune in next time for TDW!!

Aurore covered her mouth, trying to hold back laughter.

"Do you know what I would put if I was there?" Carrie asked.

"No, what?" Aurore asked.

"I am Carrie, and I am trusting you my partner to not tell anyone! My

secret is that my dad died in a store shooting. He did because he went in

front of me to save me." She mimicked what the forms said. Aurore's eyes bugged out.

"Wow, that's wicked."

"Yeah," Carrie nodded.

(I don't believe I got one for Aurore so I'm going to use the dancing one!!!)

"Do you know what my secret is?" Aurore asked. Carrie shrugged.

"Hi! I am Aurore, and I am trusting you my partner not to tell anyone! My secret is I am a dancer."

"How is that a secret?" Aurore stared. Then she pulled out a laptop and went to the part in the first episode with all the dancers on the CAMERA CAM.

"Oh… wouldn't they like, freak out?" Carrie asked. Aurore noticed that there was a camera on the wall.

"Umm… is there a TV on the plane or is this going on Youtube?" She asked. The both stared at the camera.

On the Plane

"OMG look at this video I found!" Emma yelled. She showed her laptop to Emily and Ali to click on a video called "The Loser Secrets!" The girls watched just what happened at the hotel rooms.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily shouted. Ali's jaw dropped open.

Back at the hotel

The girls were watching a sneak peek for TDW. It showed what happened to the plane.

"I'm ruined." Aurore stated. Then she fell backwards on the bed. Carrie broke out laughing.

OK official start of ep. 2!!!!

Lauren and Ella were watching everyone on the plane.

"Ok peps, the first part of challenge 2 will be on the plane!" Lauren announced. Everyone stopped talking and stared at the two Hostesses.

"You must be kidding me," William groaned.

"Oh don't worry, it's just writing and reading!" Ella explained. Everyone sighed.

Ella turned off the lights on the plane, then she took a flashlight up to her face and said in a ghostly voice, "It will be your worst nightmare because another person will know your deepest darkest secret!"

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled. Ella turned on the lights. Leo ran up.

"Ella they brainwashed you!" He yelled.

"No, I'm just doing my job."

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Ella ignored him and started passing out slips. Leo tried getting her attention, but she stuffed a slip on his face. He took the slip and read it. After a few seconds, Lauren announced, "Now switch the slips with the person opposite the isle from you!!!" Everyone groaned. Especially Lita, she was on the isle seat and guess who sat on the isle seat next to her? Yes that's right, Terry Morgan. She sighed and handed him the slip. He laughed and threw his at her. She opened it up and shouted, "What kind of secret is this?"

"A good one. What about yours?" He scoffed.

"Mine's better then yours! Mines personal while yours is… is stating the obvious!" Lita argued. She put the slip in her pocket.

"Ok peps here are the partnerships! Based on who's sitting opposite of you!

Lita & Terry!

Will and Leann'e!

Baylee and Conner!

Vinnie and Gigi!

Orion & Lisa!

Wiley and Nikki!Dominic and Ali!

Heith and Marley!

William and Tiffany!

Danny and Roy!

Well peps, go on, pass the slips!" Each person looked at the secrets. Some of the reactions were gasps, some were laughes, and some were, nothing. Leo yelled out, "What about me????"

"SHH don't tell anyone your secret!"

"But I don't have a partner!"

"Seriously, bro, sit back down you might fall."

"Why?" Suddenly there was a loud crash.

"It's called crash landing, heh, heh," Chris laughed from the back. Chef was driving the plane. There were lots of other CRASHES.

CRASH!

CRASH!

"AHHHH!"

CRASH!

BOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!

Lots of the campers hair was messed up. Chef stood up and came out to the isles.

"I hope you had your seat buckles on, because you needed them. Yeah, you can leave the plane now." Chris was the most miserable.

"Dude, what's wrong?" Britney asked.

"That totally messed up my hair!" He whimpered.

"Cheese and Crackers! Build a bridge and get over it," She laughed and exited the plane with everyone else.

"Hey! I'm Chris MacLean! I'm meant for good hair!" No one was on the plane. Chris jumped off the plane. "Well!" Everyone was in a group.

"Ok, for now just wander around down,talk about the secrets with your partner, really! Just come back by 5:00. " Everyone split up in pairs, except Leo. "Ok Leo, just hang with us for a white," Ella suggested.

Vinnie and Gigi

"So… what kinda guns do ya have?" Gigi asked impishly.

"Wow your taking this well!" Vinnie said. Gigi laughed. Vinnie frowned.

"So what happened after you broke it?" Vinnie asked. Gigi laughed again. Then she answered, "There was like a whole month of looking for the crook, but they never found me." Vinnie's jaw dropped.

"That's totally serious! Who could break something, not buy it, and still not be found?" Gigi shrugged.

Tiffany and William

"Wow! I bet it was so secretive being drunk and all!" Tiffany said, sarcastically. William scoffed, "Yeah, like your secret is any better? Who cares if you don't know how to swim!" (Sorry tif I never got yours so I made up one)

"Everyone in my school! If you can't do something there you're like a total outcast!" They both were in the city. They passed a person playing the violin, for money. William walked to the player, "If you want real money get a job!" The person stopped playing. William and Tiffany walked away.

Lita and Terry

"So what if you can be nice! EVERYONE can be nice!" Lita yelled.

"Yeah, and so what if you were sexually abused."

"You make no sense, because that secret is way more of a secret." They passed by the same violin player. Lita put down five bucks.

Terry flipped a nickle.

"Wow your generous."

Orion and Lisa

"I still can't believe that you've been raped!" Orion shouted.

"SHH! Keep it on the down low!"

"But-"

"UUHHHHH!"

"Lis-""MAAAAAHHHH!'

"Sto-"

"MEEEAHHHH!"

"Anyway, you're secret is that you've gotten a job and lyed about your age? Isn't that illegal?" Lisa asked. Orion shrugged.

"How old did you say you were?" She asked.

"21."

"How old did you need to be to take the job?" lisa asked.

"20."

"How old are you really?"

"I'm really 17." Orion said.

"And why did you get a job?" Lisa pointed out.

"To help my family."

"Ok…."

Marley and Heith

The two didn't want to talk about anything because, well, they just don't mix. "So…" Marley started. Heith sighed. "Umm… did you know that Nikki likes you? OOPS!!!!!"

"Yeah, who doesn't?" Heith scoffed.

"What do you think?" She asked.

"Tell her to back off."

"Um… ok…" They walked by one of the stores.

"Uno momento porfafor!" Marley started. She headed off to the bakery to buy a cresant. Heith sighed and kept walking. Five minutes later…

Marley walked out of the store with a brown bag. She looked around.

"Heith?" No reply.

"Heith? Where'd you go?" She started panicking.

"WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU???" She shouted. Lots of people stared. Then she started running the way Heith was walking.

Will and Leann'e

The two were just walking around. Then Leann'e jumped up.

"LOOK the EFFIEL TOWER!" The eiffel tower was just barely peeking over the cities.

"Yep."

"By the way Will, you were only supposed ta' write one secret, not three," Leann'e added.

"What?" Will asked.

"Well, you put you won an international genius thingy, your like, being tracked down, and you family's dead. That's three."

"Right……" Will said, not really paying attention.

"So… what about yours? It was… um…"

"I'm obsessed with the comedian Ryan Stiles. Are you awake today, Will?" She asked, waving her hands in front of his face.

"WHAT?" She shouted, whacking Leann'e in the face.

CAMERA CAM: Leann'e: It may have hurt… but it was worth it…

Danny and Roy

The two boys were checking out the bakery.

"So, your dad's like, drunk?" Roy asked. Danny nodded. He took a bite from a cinnamon roll.

"Yeah, you do not wanna see how he abuses me and my siblings."

"How many siblings do you have?" Roy asked.

"Nine." Danny stated.

"Wow."

"Yeah so what's yours again?" He asked with a mouthfull of bread.

"Uh… I think mine was that I was forced to leave my home from a drunk mother. I found a house for a cheap price somewhere close-by," Roy said.

"That's sad."

"Yeah…" (Sorry roy, didn't get yours either! If I did It didn't come in the mail, and I don't have internet right now so yeah.)

Baylee and Conner

"Look the Music Centre." Conner read from the sign. They entered the shop. He looked around and saw everything. "Man I wish there was a sports shop close around!"

"Yeah, so you have a crush on someone?" Baylee recited from the slip he gave her.

"Umm… yeah."

"Is she on the other team?" Baylee asked.

"Nope."

"Is she even in TDW?"

"Yep," Conner answered.

"Is she on our team?"

"Nope."

"Was she voted off?"

"Nope."

"Then who the heck is she?" Baylee asked.

"Keep guessing."

"IS she one of the hostesses?"

"Nope," He answered.

"I'm at a loss!" Baylee yelled. Then they passed by the DANCE section.

"Oh my gosh!" Baylee yelled. She put her hands on her mouth.

"She-she's an intern??" Baylee stuttered. Conner nodded.

"Brittany?"

"Not telling."

"Oh come on!" Baylee pleaded, "It's the point of the SECRET!!!"

"Not sayin' anything."

"Fine." The exited the store and headed to the bakery.

Wiley and Nikki

"So you know Noah?" Wiley asked. Nikki nodded. They were passing a store called; "GIFT SHOP".

"Yep, he's in my class, we're friends."

"Yeah, it's nice to know someone who's been on TV!" Wiley said.

"Um, Wiley?" Nikki asked.

"Yeah?" Wiley said.

"We are on TV."

"Right."

"Yeah, so what does it mean not being a virgin? Like you have a crush on someone?" Nikki asked.

"I don't know, I guess I changed my mind about not marrying," Wiley shrugged. They entered the Gift Shop. Nikki bought a key-chain shaped like a diamond that has an H printed in white while the key-chain's black.

"Ooh, and who's that for?" Wiley asked.

"No one."

"Come on, you can tell me!"

"It's a secret.""Then you should've written that on your slip," Wiley retorted.

Dominic and Ali

Dominic and Ali were cruising around town. They passed by a souvenire shop and a toy factory.

"So…"

"Yeah…"

"So you smoke?" Dominic asked.

"Yeah, but not a lot, so it isn't really that bad."

"How long have you been performing?"

"Um.. 3 years." Ali responded.

"How many performances a year?"

"About 15.""That's not much, but it's still bad," Dominic started.

"Yeah, I know. What about you? You're an orphan, you live with a crazy old woman! How come you weren't dopted by actually parents?"

"Well, I hated the orphanage. So I ran off. An old woman thought I was her dead son so I stuck to that," Dominic explained.

"That explains a lot."

They kept walking till they passed, "El Cooke" It was a goody shop. They went in to buy some candy.

Tiffany and William

The two were still arguing when they bumped into Danny and Roy.

"Sorry!" Roy said. He had accedentily actually bumped into William.

"Hows it going with the secrety stuff?" Danny asked.

"Horrible. Her secret is not a secret."

"Really? Well, I'm not asking you anything because I'm on your team. Moving on."

They walked away. Tiffany sighed.

"Yeah, one peep from your mouth and we would've lost," Tiffany scoffed.

"Oh really? Who hates you? EVERYONE!" William retorted. Then they nearly bumped into Gigi and Vincent.

"Oh HI!" Gigi yelled.

"Hi."

"Umm… you should try to not talk," Tiffany said to Vinnie.

"Right."

"Anyway, let us come through so we can make it to the bakery. I have a cresant waiting to be eaten.

"Speaking of things from stores-" Gigi started. Then Vinnie put his hand over her mouth.

"Excuse us.." He said. They walked away.

Vinnie and Gigi

"Are you kidding? You almost spilled!" Vinnie yelled.

"Who said anything about me spilling? I never spill. I EXPLODE."

"What?"

"Gigi go BOOM!" Gigi yelled.

"Ok, just don't talk."

They both headed to a restauraunt. They sat down. Apparently Wiley and Nikki were sitting their too. Gigi said, "I have to go pee!" Then she ran to the restrooms. Nikki went to the restrooms at the same time.

"Washn' hands today!" She yelled. Nikki entered.

"SHIZAM!" Gigi yelled.

"AGH! Oh it's you."

"Gigi says SHIZAM!"

"Yeah, I know," Nikki said.

"You wanna know something?" Gigi asked. Nikki got suspicious.

"Yes, I do."

CAMERA CAM: Nikki: If I could get Gigi to spill than we'd win!

Gigi took a deep breath, "Well Vinnie's got 5 different illegal guns! Cool, huh?"

"Well, did you get that from a piece of paper?"

"Yep! Wait…uh-oh!" Gigi said. Nikki ran to the camera in the corner of the bathroom, were no stalls would be present.

"DID YOU SEE THAT? WE WIN!" Nikki yelled. She ran out of the stalls, yelling, "WOO HOO!" Gigi chased after her, "WAIT!"

Will and Leann'e

They were in the gift shop, and Leann'e was shopping. She got a cutie little diamond lime green keychain.

"THIS IS FOR YOU!" Leann'e shouted. She stuck the keychain in Will's face.

"Um… thanks." Just then, a little walki-talki yelled, "REPORT TO "ZE ONORSIO" immediately!"

"Woah! When did we get walki's?" Will asked.

Lisa and Orion

A walki voice came from Orion's pocket, "REPORT TO "ZE ONORSIO" IMMEDIATELY!"

"Hey, when did we get walki-talkis?"Lisa asked.

"I guess they snuck em in our pockets. They ran to the center of the town. They easily found the restauraunt "Ze Onorsio" They entered and found everyone sitting down around Lauren, Leo, and Ella.

"Hello everyone. And guess what?" Ella asked. Nikki jumped up, "I WON THE CHALLENGE!" Everyone on the Howling Hyena's started cheering.

"And if you watch TV tonight in the Hotels, you'll find out why."

"And today, the loser will be flied to Playa de Losa. Please vote today! By the way, try to keep your clothes as clean as you can, your gonna need them for the next few months," Lauren said.

Marley asked, "Why?" Then she stared into space.

"What about our-?"

"We left our luggage at Camp Wawanakwa!" Vinnie yelled.

CAMERA-CAM: Lauren: They shouldn't worry. After Tokyo and Alaska we'll go back to camp to help them out. I hope they brought money.

**Please vote off someone people on the Dancing Serpent team.**


	9. Gone for Good

Voted off Night

The Hyena's were in their cabins, enjoying no pressure. While at the campfire ceremony, worse things were going up.

Lauren held up Paris flags.

"Serpents, there are only twenty-one paris flags here! Who doesn't get one will be privately flown to Playa de Losa. Lets see, will it be Gigi because of her distractions and letting, THE SECRET out? Or will it be… ok I don't know who else it would be so lets cut to the chase."

Ella started, "LEO!" Leo got up and took the Paris flag.

"Leann'e," Ella also said, she passed out flags to everyone.

"Vinnie, by one vote!" Lauren announced. Vinnie sighed and took the flag.

"Baylee and Conner!" Ella said.

"Lita and Terry!"

The last people without flags were Gigi and Will. Gigi did a peace sign. Will smiled and waved rabidly.

"The last flag shall go to…"

"…"

"…"

"Will!" At the same time Gigi said, "Ok! Hey!" Then she was pushed on to the plane.

"AND DON'T WORRY!" Ella shouted, "YOU WILL STOP BY CAMP TO PICK UP YOUR LUGGAGE!" Gigi smiled evily as she flew away, "Gigi will come again soon! Gigi will haunt you forever!" Then she was too far away to hear. Then everyone stared at Vinnie.

"Seriously, dude," Lita said, "never write down that you have something illegal!" Vinnie gulped.

Lita, trying to act amusing, said, "But it's probably gonna get us really big ratings!" Everyone laughed.

"Ha, that was very funny!" Terry started. Lita stopped laughing. Terry shrugged.

CAMERA CAM: Terry: Soon enough, she'll dig me.

MINISODE MOMENT!!!!!!!!

The two girls were at the beach when suddenly a plane landed COUGH crash landed COUGH. Then Gigi jumped out and threw the pilot out.

"THAT'S HOW GIGI GETS HER REVENGE! Oh, hi guys!"

"Umm… why are you here?" Aurore asked.

"Gigi was close, but Gigi couldn't hold in her anger! Suddenly Gigi went BOOM! The frightening explosion in the middle of the night woke the town up. The results were Gigi being banned from the Kingdom, but Gigi will get revenge! She swears on her dead dogs grave! A dead dog that she loves so much! TANGO WILL BE AVENGED!" She yelled.

Carrie translated to Aurore, "She means she was voted off TDW for spilling the secret that was a one way ticket to here." Aurore nodded.

"That makes so much sense…" Gigi jumped over, "ANYWAY! What do you wanna do? My room is right next door! I can dig out the walls so we can bunk! Eh? EHHHHhhh?" Gigi nudged Aurore's rib.

"Umm… no thanks Gigi but I don't wanna get in trouble here," Carrie said.

"Oh… you'll miss me!" Then she ran away to the hotel.

"Wow…" Aurore said.

"Yep," Carrie started, "That's what it'll be like for the next few months." The girls looked at each other in a state of horror. Then they wailed out, "NOOOO!"


	10. Talent Show on Deck!

Soon the campers were on another boat.

"Where are we going again?" Ali asked. Lauren turned to Ali, "We're going to Tokyo, but that'll take exactly one week, so let us introduce our next challenge!" Everyone groaned. Ella jumped on one of those mini stages on the cruise ship, "it's the talent contest!" Lots of cheers. Lauren joined her up on stage.

"Emma, Emily and Brittany will be the judges!" Ella announced. The three were seated side by side in front of the mini stage, a table with a blue sparkly table-cloth. There were twenty signs upside down. William noticed, "Is this supposed to be rated one to twenty?" Lauren shook her head, "you'll see."

"Anyhow," Ella continued, "pick three of the campers you think are most talented, and then the talent contest will take place." The hostesses left the campers to themselves.

The Dancing Serpents went to the other side of the boat to hold auditions. Carmelita stepped up right away.

"I need someone to be a judge, that is, someone who doesn't have talent." Everyone looked at Vinnie.

"Why are you staring at me?" To Vinnie's pleasure, many had gotten used to his funny accent.

"Just be the judge and tell us which one's good enough, is that all we can ask of you?" Lita asked. Vinnie nodded.

"Good." She instructed everyone to be in a single file line. Leann'e was first. She smiled widely and went up to the stage.

"What can you do?" Vinnie asked. Then Leann'e let out a blood hurling scream that could be heard in Mexico right now, "Superflous Floxynoxyhilipilification Tectonic plates Sodium!"

"I… tink… you… bwokuh… my… yeardwum…" Vinnie sputtered. Terry corrected, "You broke Mexico's eardrums."

"What?" Vinnie shouted. After everyone recovered, Leo was next. He was borrowing a guitar he scavenged for. He found an old one used for entertaining in the storage room. He started playing a lively tune that lasted about two minutes. After he was done Vinnie nodded in approval. Then Baylee played a nice tune on a silver flute. No one else wanted to participate, so it had to be *cough* unfortunately *cough* Leann'e, *more fortunate* Leo and Baylee.

Meanwhile at the Hyenas side of the boat…

"I'm going to be in it," Tiffany ordered.

"What are you going to do?" Nikki asked.

"Yea?" A lot of other people asked.

"Since I guess cursing and stripping aren't in this show, I'll just…" She thought for a while, took out her mirror and twirled it in her hands, put it back and said, "I did take hip-hop lessons a few times." She took out a CD.

"Man, why does she keep all this crap?" Dominic asked himself. Then Tiffany went inside and came back out with a radio.

"How the heck did you get that?" Wiley asked. Tiffany let out a glare, "Only I ask the questions." She put in the CD and did an ok hip-hop dance.

CAMERA CAM: Lisa: She's so good!

CAMERA CAM: Marley: Even though she's good at it, I don't really think Hip-Hop is Tiffany's style.

"Fine," William stated, obviously just trying to get through the auditions. Alianna jumped up, "I can do some fire dancing!" The group backed a clearing away, giving Ali some room to audition. She had her fire-sticks with her when she went to Paris. She took out a small pack of matches and lit the top of the sticks. Then she took out a small tape and stuck it in the CD player Tiffany brought out. Music with what sounded like intense Bongo Drums sounded and Ali seemed to be dancing and twirling and juggling the sticks at the same time. By the end they were in mid air, Ali finishing a quadruple turn, landed in splits and caught the sticks and blew them out. Everyone clapped. Ali pushed herself up and bowed.

Roy positioned himself with a newer guitar had got his hands on before Leo got it. He played a hard rock song that lasted at least three minutes. William sighed, "I think we've got enough. Wiley added, "You all did great, I think we're ready." She did a thumbs up. Then a voice came from the earlier walky-talky's "PLEASE REPORT TO THE STAGE!" So they walked to the stages were the Serpents had auditions. Lauren and Ella were on stage, and Emma, Emily and Brittany resumed their seats. Ella had a sheet.

CAMERA CAM: Lita: Spying on us, seeing which people we picked…

"First we have Alianna!" She announced. Alianna did what she did before perfectly, except right at the end she fell on her twirl. Before her fire sticks fell on the floor, she reached her arms out, grabbed them, one grasping the stick and the other putting out the fire. She blew out the other and gasped.

CAMERA CAM: Ali: *Holds up bandaged hand* I would say I've had worse, but this is the worse burn I've ever gotten. I just don't know why I couldn't nail that turn.

"What do you think, Judges?" Lauren asked.

Emma: 8.5

Emily: 8

Brittany: 9

"It was ok, but I knew you could've nailed that turn!" Emma shouted. Emily nodded in agreement.

"But you made a great replacement. Instead of fretting over it, you made sure you didn't set the boat on fire. I think that was wonderful, which was why I gave you a nine," Brittany complimented. Ali smiled and them groaned. Ella took her to an infirmary to bandage her hand.

"Ok, next up is… Baylee!" Lauren announced. Baylee took her flute and played her melody perfectly.

"How about that… Judges?" Lauren asked.

Emma: 9

Emily: 9.5

Brittany: 9

"Wonderful! I loved the tune. I could just waltz to it…" Emily dreamed. Emma started humming the tune again.

"I loved it." Was all Brittany said. Ella then returned and grabbed the clip board.

"Tiffany!" Tiffany used the radio from Ali's performance and did the exact hip-hop. She even did an extra turn and nailed a back flip, and bowed as the song ended.

"Wasn't that poppin… Judges?" Lauren said.

Emma: 9.5

Emily: 10

Brittany: 8.5

"It was awesome!" Emily shouted. "Yes, it was!" Emma added. Brittany said nothing. Tiffany smirked.

"And now for… Leann'e!" Groans came from the crowd. Leann'e stepped up and took a deep breath, then let out the same blood hurling, "Superflous Floxynoxyhilipilification Tectonic plates Sodium!" Scream.

Emma: 8

Emily: 7

Brittany: 10

"I think I went deaf…" Emma groaned.

"D'ya know why I gave her a ten? Because it was pure talent!" Brittany complimented. Everyone stared. "THAT WAS WICKED AWESOME!" Will yelled. Leann'e blushed.

CAMERA CAM: Tiffany: I think the only people who didn't go dead was weirdo Brittany and that other Freak.

"Now we have… Roy!" Ella announced. Roy came up with his guitar and did the same rock song, trying to liven it up more, at the end he added one more stroke for Rock stardom.

"Were you rocking out… Judges?" Lauren asked.

Emma: 9.999999999999

Emily: 9.5

Brittany: 10

"It was AWESOME!" Emma shouted. "ROCK IT!" Emily yelled.

"Awesome!" Brittany said.

"Next is… my personal favorite… LEO!" Ella shouted. Leo bowed and sat down with his guitar. He played the lively beat again, but he messed up a bit in the middle, that lead him off with a few more minors until the end.

"That was cool, right… Judges?" Lauren repeated.

Emma: 6.5

Emily: 8.5

Brittany: 6

"You tried really hard!" Emma announced.

"A few mistakes don't hurt, do they?" Emily asked.

"It was ok."

"Ok! What do you think of the performance?" Lots of cheers. They turned to Emma, who held up "3.141592653." Laughs.

"Lets count up the score! The Hyena's have…" She looked at her clip board and did paper and pen math.

"85.5 out of 90!" The Hyena's cheered.

"And the Serpents have…" She did more paperwork. "Ooh, 71.5 out of 90." Some glared at Leo, and some had sorry looks at Leo.

CAMERA CAM: Leo: I made some mistakes, and they give me a bad score.

As everyone headed to eat, Heith took out a black key-chain with a white H on it. He smiled and put it back in his pocket. Then he got up and went to eat dinner also.

**CONTEST: Find a math sign used at the end of this chapter! You will win… virtual cookies, snicker doodles, cake, and hot chocolate! **

**Please, people from the Serpent's team, vote off someone! **


	11. Author's Note 2

WARNING: If not read it will explode!

Author's note:

I really need more votes! So far I have three, and nothing is final yet! I NEED repeat NEED you guyz to vote. Again, people from the dancing serpents need to vote! If I don't get enough by Sunday I'm going to ask the Hyena's to vote. Please, I really want to write the next chapter.

AND FOR THOSE WHO AREN'T READING, IT WILL EXPLODE IN T-MINUS TEN! NINE! EIGHT! SEVEN! SIX! FIVE! FOUR! THREE! TWO! ONE…

KKKKKKKKKKKAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAABBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Walked the plank or not

**On the boat, Ali had set up her sticks in a cross, to make a fire, since there was no campfire. **

**CAMERA CAM: Lauren: She was the only one who had something that could be lit!**

**Ella and Lauren - wait, Ella wasn't there! Anyway, Lauren was behind the "campfire" with a plate of pirate flags. **

"**Who messed up in this talent contest? Which one won't get a super cool pirate flag? Also, which one will be taken to Playa De Loser today? Why am I asking you questions? Anyway, the first flag goes to…" She took out a list and said, "Lita, Will," Lita got up and took the flag. Will ran up, jerked the flag away and broke it in half, and threw it out. **

"**Ok… Terry! Baylee, of course!" They all got their flags. **

"**Conner and Vinnie!" **

**There was only Leann'e and Leo left. Leann'e stuck out her toungue.**

"**The last flag goes to… Leaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoaoann'e!" Lauren said, trying to trick them. **

"**Yes! This is so wonderful, I could scream!" She took a deep breath, but the a whole bunch of campers pushed her over. Leo looked sad. Ella ran out and yelled, "GUESS WHAT!? I talked to the manager's and they said that if Leo was voted off he could be a coco-host!" Leo smiled. **

"**Awesome!" Leo yelled. "Now go make some cocoa, coco," Ella finished. Everyone laughed. **

**Mini-sode:**

**At the resort, everyone was watching the TV.**

"**Aww… that means no one come here." Aurore sighed.**

"**That means another week with Gigi," Carrie shuddered. **

"**Aww… Will and Leann'e are such a great couple!" She randomly pointed out. Then the tv said, "And now a pic you won't forget!" The screen showed Brittany and Roy in the diner making out. Everyone stared, "Aww… Brittany and Roy make such a great couple!" Gigi repeated. A waiter came over, "Can I get you something to drink?" **

"**HAZELNUT COFFEE RIGHT NOW OR YOU DIIIIIEEEEE!!!!!" Gigi shouted. The waiter ran away.**

**Mini-sode:**

**Will showed up, "Me crusher 3000! You name it, I crush it! ME CRUSH!"**


	13. Movie Makeover!

**Finally the next chapter!**

The Campers were un-boarding a cruise-ship, and they were at a busy city.

"Ok, were are we now, Germany?" Danny asked, "Because if we are, then it looks ten times busier."

"Nope!" Leann'e said.

"Trust me, I've been to Germany before, and this isn't it," Vinnie stated.

"I'm guessing we're somewhere in Asia, not Europe," Roy guessed. The three hosts come off the boat, "Guess were we are?" Ella asked.

"Where?" Ali asked.

"OH! I know were we are!" Emily yelled.

"Where?" Everyone else asked.

"We're in JAPAN!" Lisa shouted. "You guessed correctly, little girl, but do you know what today's challenge is?" Heith complained.

Everyone was silenced.

Lauren got everyone's attention by taking out a tuba and honking on it as loud as she could. All the campers held their hands over their ears and turns towards her.

"Were the heck did you get that out of no were?" Tiffany demanded. Lauren shrugged, "It was on the boat."

"Anyway, today's challenge is Movie Makeover!" Lauren shouted. Leann'e got an evil look, "You mean, we can make them look like Frankenstein or a character from Zombie Night Disaster 3?" She shouted. Lauren looked clueless.

"Not unless that's what your assigned," Leo explained.

"Ok, this is how it works," Ella started, "A chosen boy from the Hyena team and a chosen girl from the Serpent team have to switch to the other team and rely on them to give them a given movie makeover. Whichever team gets a lower score from the judges lose the challenge! Oh yeah, and we will be watching you, if the chosen guy or gal makes them lose or somehow ruins their makeover will be resulted as cheating, and their team will lose."

"YAY! WE GET TO BE JUDGES!" Emma yelled.

"Yipee," Brittany said sarcastically.

"The boy from the hyena team is…" Lauren said, the she picked a card from the tuba.

"Danny! And the girl from the Serpent team is…" She picked another card, "Lita!"

"Wait, what?" Lita yelled.

"Ok, well, we rented the whole Sera My theatre so one of the teams has one dressing room, and another has another! Anyway, we will supply you a hole brief case with the finest make-up for anything! Especially things like scary-ness!" Ella prowled.

"And I will come by each station to pick something for you to turn your models into," Leo said, evilly.

"The theatre is right there," Lauren said, gesturing to the building right in front of their noses, "GO!" The teams ran in and each took a dressing room.

CAMERA CAM: Lita: I hope they turn me into something easy and doesn't make me look like an idiot, or I will act like an idiot.

Hyena's Dressing Room

Danny ran over and tripped on a chair, the chair fell over. Everyone followed in.

"Dan," Tiffany asked, "What did you break now?"

Danny looked at the torn chair, "It's totally fine." He sat in a different chair in front of the mirror.

"Whatever, just don't ruin this for all of us," Tiffany said, looking like a b****.

"What the hell could Danny possibly do to mess up a makeover?" Nikki asked. Marley nodded in agreement.

"Easy-peasy. He could trip, fall, smear his make-up and have some random Japanese actors up in his a-(censored)," Tiffany remarked.

"I do agree that we are all about 13 and older, but do you know how many littler kids could be watching this show? Really, ho, lose the mouth and get a life," Ali argued.

"Now let's not fight," Dan started.

"I agree with the klutzy athletic!" William stated.

"Will! We agreed, no name calling," Wiley whined to William.

"Just like how I can't call black and white over there Oreo?" William asked, pointing to Orion.

"Hey!" Orion yelled.

"Just shut up, b****es," Tiffany said, "but leave all the making of over to me." Everyone stared at her, "You all can sit and watch me win for you," Tiffany added, also talking as if they were five year olds.

Heith added, "Fine but when we lose we might all just vote you off."

"Yeah," Tiffany said, "But we won't lose."

Serpent's Dressing Room

Lita sat by a mirror and smirked.

Baylee opened the brief-case, "Let's see what we have here…" Terry pushed her out of the way, "Look blood tablets."

"Don't be an idiot," Lita remarked.

"Actually that looks pretty cool! Can I see?" Vinnie asked, looking at the blood container in his hand.

"No way," Terry said, pushing him out of the way.

"Oh yeah! I am so good at making monster outfits and stuff! This will totally be fun!" Leann'e yelled.

"So right!" Will said in a Latin voice.

"What's up with you, Will?" Lisa asked.

"I am not Will, I am Williardo de Vinci. I will paint this lady's face and let you clothe her with fur or scales, and whatnot."

"I will clothe myself thank-you-very-much," Lita yelled.

There was a knock on the door. Vinnie went over to open it, "Yes?" Leo came in.

"Hey Leo!" Conner called.

"Hi. Umm I'd like you to pick something to turn Lita into," He said.

"Great! How about an attractive Loch Ness Monster?" Baylee asked.

"Loch Ness Monster?" Lita whined.

"Actually you need to pick from this hat."

"Oh good! I hope it's a girl."

"I'll chose," Terry said. He put in his hand and picked out a piece of paper.

"Oh poop! These aren't hilarious!" Terry said.

Lisa walked up to read the paper, "Maleficent. Isn't that the evil fairy person from Sleeping Beauty?"

Lita sighed, "Good! She's way more attractive than the Loch Ness Monster!"

"Were are we gonna get an outfit for her?" Baylee asked.

"Party City," Conner said.

"Is there a costume shop anywhere in Japan?" Vinny asked.

"Yeah there's one just around the corner," Leo said.

"GREAT!" Lisa said.

"I'll go buy it!" Leann'e said, "BRB! I can totally put it on my mom's card! That's what I did for Paka and my other pets!" She bolted from the room.

"Umm… I'll be leaving now…" Leo said.

Hyena's Dressing Room

Leo opened the door in the middle of a cat fight between Tiffany and Wiley.

"No fighting! Why are you guys fighting?"

Wiley sniffled, "She insulted my midnight sapphire shade of eye shadow, and that she's a total hag!"

"Now they're calling me names," Tiffany laughed.

"Umm… anyway I need you guys to pick from this hat so you can turn Danny into something."

"This sounds so fun!" Danny remarked.

Ali walked up to Leo and picked a piece of paper.

"Let me read it!" Marley yelled.

"It talks!" William said.

"_Marley_ talks," Nikki said, "Remember in the first challenge."

"Then _it _silenced," Tiffany smirked.

Marley read, "Momoru? What the heck is a Momoru?"

"It's a character in the Sera My musicals. He's also known as Tuxedo Mask. There's a book of characters and pictures on the table there," Leo pointed to a scrap book, "He needs a Tuxedo, a white mask, a hat, and a black cape that's red on the inside. And additional make-up. If you need a costume there are many styles of them in the costume room. The door is down the hall to the left. You have two hours! Good luck!" Then Leo left.

"Ok everyone! You heard him!" Tiffany said, "Willy, go get the costume, here take the book." She threw the scrap book at Wiley. Wiley barely caught it.

"It's Wiley."

"Whatever Miley." Wiley stomped out of the room.

"I'll start with the make-up! Hand me the brief case, Oreo," Tiffany hissed.

"You stole that from me," William scolded.

"So what?" She took the brief case from Orion. Opened it and started with eyeliner.

"How do you know what he looks like?" Nikki asked.

"I'll just do the normals, and afterwards add stuff," Tiffany said, "Now be quiet and let me work." She started putting on a dark tan color for eye shadow. Then some light blush, and combed his hair, and so on.

Serpent's Dressing Room

Leann'e was back and fitted Lita into the costume. Lita braided her hair in the back and tucked it in the collar of the cape so she could put the big black devil horns on her head. Will was using a cloth to put a light shade of mint green on her face, neck, hands and legs. She skipped her face because that was being make-uped by Baylee. Vinnie had a picture of Maleficent and was using that to compare Lita.

"We need dark pink lipstick," He said ungirly-ish.

"Okeedokie," She said, taking out a shade of lipstick and started putting it on Lita's face.

"She has yellow eyes," He added. Baylee took out some yellow contacts from the briefcase, and told Lita to open her eyes wide. After the eyes were yellow, you totally couldn't tell she was Lita anymore.

"She needs lotsa mascarra and some major black eyeliner," Leann'e observed.

"'Tis indeed a work of art!" Will said in an accent.

"She needs blue eye-shadow," Vinnie said. Baylee looked in the case, and hesitated.

"What's wrong, Baylee?" Vinnie asked.

"There's no blue eye-shadow-"

There was a sudden knock on the door and Leann'e answered it.

"What are you doing here?"

Wiley was at the door with a costume in her hand and some blue eyeshadow.

"I heard you needed eye shadow."

"Yeah, but why would you help us?" Leann'e asked.

"Because I want my team to lose so we can vote the hag off," she offered her midnight sapphire shadow in one hand, "so do you need it or what?"

Leann'e took the eye-shadow and muttered, "Thanks." After she shut the door she yelled, "WE GOT SOME BLUE EYE-SHADOW!" She passed it to Baylee who did her eyes, than let Will paint around the make-up.

"You look so pretty! I also think you look evil! Which is good!" Lisa squeaked. She handed her the fake staff with the crow on it.

Lita went to look in the mirror. She screamed, than laughed.

"I almost thought I wasn't myself!"

Hyena's

Wiley ran through the door with costume in hand.

"Took you long enough," She took the book and costume, threw the costume at Danny.

"Put this on!" He went to the closet to get dressed and Tiffany looked at the book.

"He already has blue eyes! We're fine!" She threw the book behind her.

Danny came back out with the costume on and the mask a little crooked.

"Great," Tiffany said.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE!" Ella's voice buzzed, "COME TO THE AUDITORIUM IMMEDIATELY!" Everyone left quickly.

At the Auditorium

Ella, Lauren and Leo were seated in the front row, and the everyone else filled the second and third row. On stage Emma, Emily and Brittany were sitting at a table with cards on them.

"First up," Lauren yelled, "Maleficent!" Lita walked onstage with her costume.

"You guys did a good job!" Leo shouted.

"Judges?" Lauren asked.

Emma: 10

Emily: 9

Brittany: 10

"Yes!" Will said in his accent.

"Wait," Tiffany started, "That's the same stupid shade of Midnight Sapphire Blue!" She turned to Wiley.

"You are in so much trouble."

"Next is Tuxedo Mask!" Ella shouted. Danny ran walked cautiously on stage and twirled once.

"Nice," Lauren said.

Emma: 9

Emily: 10

Brittany:8 ½

"What?" Tiffany yelled, "This is Wiley's fault!"

"Huh? How?" Dominic asked.

"She gave the enemies her eye-shadow." She accused.

"Ok everyone! The Serpents won this time! All Hyena's stay here. Serpent's can go and wash off…" Leo announced.

**What do you think? Vote someone off!**


	14. Author's Note 2 WHO WILL IT BE? VOTE!

_Hey everyone! Just wanted to remind you that I need more people votes!!! I have one vote wiley, one vote Tiffany. I personally think the Drama stays when Tiffany does, but so does it with Wiley! SO WHO WILL IT BE?????? VOTE!!!!_


	15. Surprise vote off!

**Where were we again? Oh yeah, Japan…**

Everyone was huddled in the main auditorium. Lauren, Emma and Leo… where's Leo??? Anyhow… Lauren and Ella *cough* and obviously not you know who *cough* were on the stage. Lauren and Emma were dressed up for the part; Lauren was wearing a silky minty green dress and Ella was wearing a sapphire blue sparkly dress that ended in a slit at the knees.

"Welcome everyone!" Ella said in the microphone, which was old and dusty and made screeches when you spoke.

Everyone covered their ears when there was SQUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Sorry." SQUUUEEELLLLLYYYYYY.

"Um, anyway," Lauren said, turning off her microphone and yelling loudly, "You all hold your victories and your woes, but one of you will only have one final woe!"

"And," SQUEEL! "Most of you will stay here, being tortured until one of you, ((or not)) wins one million dollars!" Squeeky squee squee squeel squeel SQUEEK, squeelly squeeeellleeeeddd squeely squee squee squee, ((squee squee)) squeels squeel squeelyysqueel squeelies!!!

"But everyone's interested in who won't have their last woe. Anyway, that person is…"

"Danny! Ali! Marley! And William Kelly!" She threw little anime dolls at each one.

"Hey! This looks like me!" Ali commented, looked at the figure.

"Me too," Danny commented.

"Their manga voodoo dolls!" Marley whispered.

After everyone's name was called, there was only two people left. Wiley and CAM: Tiffany: I must admit, that geek from last season, Harad or whatever, earns his props from me. But don't expect that to happen again. *laughs hysterically*

"The last person to stay…" Lauren said, than Leo waltzed in a tuxedo and had a voodoo doll figure under a red clothe.

"Lookin' nice today, Leo," Ella said with a squeel from the microphone.

"You should be glad I put it on."

"Yeah and the person is…" Lauren took off the cloth. The voodoo doll under it was…

"Tiffany???" Ella said, and so loud the room filled up with EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE.

"What?" Screeched Wiley.

"That's write, now go walk your little but out of this country. You're a disgrace to their fashion," Tiffany sneered.

"Actually," Nikki added quickly, "Lot's of Japanese girls wear school outfits."

"What ever geek the dwerb," Tiffany sneered.

"Um hello?" Lauren called, "What about the voodoo?"

Tiffany looked back, "You can keep it. It's ugly."

Wiley, which was now very angry (unusually), said, "I'll take that." Plucked the voodoo from the plate and walked over the approaching helicopter. The helicopter dropped down a ladder and halfway climbing it Wiley took a safety pin from her outfit, stuck it in the doll (so that the end pointed out) and threw it at Tiffany in midair.

"Fine, but you won't see the end of me!" Wiley shouted.

"Izzy moment," Heith commented.

"Yep!" Nikki said too enthusiastically. They eyed each other and Nikki walked backwards.

"OW!" Tiffany screemed. Everyone turned to her.

"The ugly voodoo hit me on the forehead," she shouted. The voodoo landed on her forcefully on her head where the pin was sticking out. There was some blood dripping fro her forehead.

"Sucks for you," Heith said, than walked away with others following.

"What about me?" She shouted. They didn't look back.

"I can get Techis from this!" she added. Everyone was gone.

"Ugh!" Than she forcefully pulled the voodoo from her head.

"ow."

Back at the inn were everyone was staying were the Serpents were.

"We won because of my ingenious!" Will said, than did the weird master piece kiss the hand thingy.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep talking," Terry yawned.

"Besides," Lisa added, "You're not really an artist."

"Oh yes I am. My good friend William from Canada is not an artist. He's crazy."

"Just don't talk," Lita said.

"I think it's cute!" Leann'e giggled, changing her socks.

Mini-sode:

Once Wiley was dropped "literally" on the island, she yelled "yeah! Thanks for nothing!" Than brushed off her skirt. She walked over to the lobby and then to Gigi's room where she was supposed to stay. She knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" Gigi called.

"Your roommate."

"And that is?"

"Wiley."

"Password?"

"Twilight," Wiley rolled her eyes.

"That's my computer password."

"Momomonkey?" Wiley guessed.

"Nuh-uh."

"Tango?"

"How do you know all this stuff? And my dogs name?" Agina yelled.

"Oh! I know… Doofenshmirts Evil Incorperated!" She said with the jungle that comes with it.

"Even if that was right I won't let you in."

"Why not?"

"Did you not see what you just did on TV?"

"Nope!" "Well YOU WERE A CRAZY PERSON COPPIER AND A CRAZY PERSON DOES NOT LIKE CRAZY PERSON COPIERS NOW GO TO THE COUNTRY TWINS ROOM DON'T COME HERE EVER AGAIN!"

"Fine!" She said. Wiley walked over the next door. Even before she knocked: "No."

"What am I supposed to do?" Wiley asked, "Sleep in the hallway?"

"Yes."

**Ok I know everyone who was voted off was a girl, but I promise there's a point and you'll see I'm trying to see if the next person voted off will be a guy please send in a good Japanese Challenge thank you that is all and I hope you liked this short chapter!**

**Also tell me what you think of this next little fun idea for the next challenge! Here's a sneak peak!**

"**Introducing the Dream Machine!" Lauren introduced. She pulled of the cloudy and pink super huge blanket off the figure, showing the cottage sized bright pink cylinder with a square in the middle.**

"**What is that?" Nikki asked.**

"**Good question. This is the Dream Machine," Terry joked.**

"**I know that."**

***Cut out challenge explaining, that's a surprise you'll wait for***

"**Oh yeah," Leo added, "and guess who'll join you?"**

"**The interns?" Heith sneered.**

"**That, but someone else."**

**Everyone was silent.**

"**No guesses?" Ella said.**

"**Tell em, sis," Leo laughed.**

"**Tell us what?" Roy demanded.**

"**I won't tell them, I'll show them," Ella said.**

"**Jokes over!" Tiffany shouted.**

**Lauren walked over to the "dream machine". "Come on out!" And from behind the cylinder stepped out…**

**CLIFF HANGER!**

**Yeah, you'll find out soon!**

**CYAS!**


	16. Dream Effect

**And we're back! Ok everyone since you already know this parts look for parts I added in that's not in the sneak peak!**

The day after the "scene" Wiley caused, Lauren said, "Ok… anyway get on the yacht we rented to India! By the way, our budget's gone."

"Thanks to the yacht," Leo muttered.

"Yeah, just hop on!" Ella yelled. Everyone ran towards the yacht in the dock.

"Nice Yacht," Orion said sarcastically. The yacht was wooden and bugs were crawling all over.

"It needs carpeting, big time. And an exterminator," William complained.

"It's perfect!" Leann'e yelled.

"I'm with her!" Will shouted.

"He's _with me!_" Leann'e giggled.

"Whatever," Tiffany scoffed.

Once everyone settled, Lauren, Ella and Leo caught up. They lead them into a room inside instead of on deck. Everyone noticed a pink, cloudy cloth covering a humungous, size of the room circle.

"Introducing the Dream Machine!" Lauren introduced. She pulled of the cloudy and pink super huge blanket off the figure, showing the cottage sized bright pink cylinder with a square in the middle.

"What is that?" Nikki asked.

"Good question. This is the Dream Machine," Heith joked.

"I kn-know t-t-that."

"This week it's completely dream-I-fied!" Ella shouted.

"Each of you will go inside and enter your best dream!" Leo said.

"There's three settings. Unexpectedly we will change the setting from sweet dream to conjoined dream, were random people selected will join you, or you'll join one their dreams. The last setting is all out nightmare! Or it's supposed to be. Everyone will be in one big conjoined dream full of who knows what?" Ella finished.

Lauren passed everyone a green watch with a blue button on the side. "Use these to get out of your dreams . Last person out wins invincibility!

"Oh yeah," Leo added, "and guess who'll join you?"

"The interns?" Heith sneered.

"That, but someone else."

Everyone was silent.

"No guesses?" Ella said.

"Tell em, sis," Leo laughed.

"Tell us what?" Roy demanded.

"I won't tell them, I'll show them," Ella said.

"Jokes over!" Tiffany shouted.

Lauren walked over to the "dream machine". "Come on out, guys!" And from behind the cylinder stepped out Gigi.

"Wait-"

"Howdy!" Carrie ran out too.

"But-" Tiffany stuttered.

"Don't forget me!" Aurore came out, a little peppier.

"Yay!" Lisa cheered.

"But that also means…" Tiffany added.

"That's right everyone! I'm back too!" Wiley stepped out.

"And guess who had to sleep in the hallway? Any guesses? Oh yeah, Me!" Wiley said.

"Are they back on the show?" Baylee said nervously, glancing at Gigi.

"Nope, we just wanted to torture you and maybe one of them can take your place."

"But that's not-"

"Hey! Don't you know when I'm using sarcasm?" Lauren asked.

"No, because your not good at it," Vinnie added.

Lauren glared, "Ok, Rude!"

"We just thought it would be a heck lot funnier with them!" Ella said.

"Major ratings, people!" Leo pointed out.

"Anyway, we planted cameras in these watches that go in your dreams!" Ella said.

"So we can get all the juicy stuff," Leo added.

"How did you get that machine, anyway?" Ali asked.

"Like I said, our budgets gone. And this may have side effects."

"Why?" Tiffany asked.

"Cuz it was not yet tested. Now hop in the thing!" Lauren demanded. She took out her remote control and pushed something. The square slid open and fog spewed out.

"Well everyone?" Ella said, "Let's go!" They entered and found 30 seats with folded up plastic above.

"Take a seat everyone! Lauren said, sitting next to what looked like a control panel.

After everyone sat down, Lauren said, "Setting one!" She pushed the blue button and the plastic unfolded so it caged around the seats. Then she pushed the glowing red button underneath. Lilac fog piled inside each one as everyone gradually fell asleep.

"Sleeping Vinnie disturbs me," Leo said.

"Hey, at least he's not a Gigi," Ella said, pointing at the twitching girl.

Gigi's dream:

Gigi appeared on a stage set.

"Mini moni CHICHA!!" Four voices sang.

"HAI!" Gigi shouted.

"Don doko don doko don doko don! YAY!"

Daniel's Dream:

Danny was running in a football field. He was running, running, running. Then he crossed a mysterious white line, then threw the football on the ground in slow mo!

"TTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCHHHHHHH DDDDDDOOOOOOOWWWWWWNNNNNN!!!!!!"

Lita's Dream

"Double, double! Toilen trouble! Fire burn and couuldren bubble!" Lita recited.

"Hail McBeth!" A women said.

"Hail!" Lita repeated.

"Hail!" Another said.

The man who played McBeth said, "What's this all about?"

Terry's Dream

"Yes! We put an end to all cops!"

A kid that was next to him said, "NO JUVIE!"

Will's Dream:

"Awesome!" Will yelled. Then an echo in the whiteness and a green hairy word that said "AAAWWWEEESSSOOOMMEMEEE!" Another one AWESOEM!

AWESOME!

"Head is empty, no?"

Aurore's Dream

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

"Yeah?" Aurore said, picking up her phone.

"Not right now, mom. I'm skiing on mount gush more!" Before Aurore speed up, she picked up a snowball, then ate it.

"Mmm, chocolate cookie dough! My favorite. Especially in chocolate sauce on vanilla. This is the best challenge ever.

Baylee's Dream

Baylee was facing her fear…

Comedians.

"Ya know I can unleash my jaw, eat a whole turkey?" He ate someone's hair. Laughter. The person took the hair out of the comedians mouth. Ew.

"You know when people know your mad," he said to her, "Nobody'll mess with you? If you get to close they go" he shook his hands in self defense, "shkshkshkshkshkshkshkshk!"

"that wont save you…" she said holding a spiked club from no were.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" The comedian backed away.

"SHKSHKSHKSHKSHKSHK!" He did the hand thing. Baylee lifted her spiked club up slowly with red eyes.

Tiffany's Dream

"Welcome to Tiffany Town!" A girl said.

"Where you serve me!" Tiffany shouted, "GET ME MY CARAMEL CREAMED LATTE!"

Vinnie's Dream

"STINKY CHEESE!"

Emma's Dream:

Emma was dancing to So What on stage. NANANANANANANANANANANANANANA SO WHAT I'M STILL A ROCKSTAR I HAVE MY ROCK-

Back in the dream machine

"Setting two!" Ella announced!

Back to Emma's Dream

MOVES AND I DON'T NEED You-

Suddenly she was on the Mini Moni stage.

"Oishii gyuunyuu nomu no da pyon!"

"Pa ppa ppa ppa! Odorou! Sawagou!"

"NO! I was having so much fun in Tiffany Town!"

"You mean Taunee Town?" Gigi asked.

"No, Tiffany Town."

"Pa ppa ppa ppa! Papapa da pyon!"

Danny's Dream

Now he was going to run to another touchdown when suddenly Vinnie, covered in cheese and Will appeared.

"hey! This is not my empty head!"

"What are you guys doing here?" He asked as he was tackled by a guy. He shoved him off.

"What's that smell?" Will asked.

They looked at Vinny.

"What?" He asked.

Leann'e's Dream

Sock World! Than suddenly there was a sock with Lita inside.

"I cant move!" She said.

"That's cause you're a sock." Then she went to the next sock, which had Wiley in it,

"You too!"

Lisa's dream

She watched the expert gymnist to a triple hand spring.

"WELL I STILL HAVE THE GOLD MEDAL!" Suddenly she was on stage and there was a guy playing guitar.

"Why so soon???" She looked at her watch.

Then at Roy. She sneaked up and pushed his watch button.

"What?" Then he sizzled and pop! He was gone. Then the dream went to Black Land.

"If I could only see Heith I would do the same thing."

Lita's Dream

"Can't… move… to… watch…"

"Well that's too bad!" Wiley said sarcastically.

Carrie's Dream

"Yee Haw!" She threw the noose at the bull.

"Bulls Eye as I say!" The bull turned into Terry. She pulled in the trapped boy.

"Aw… well if it's not good enough throw it back out!"

"What?" Terry shouted. Then she threw him on the floor. He landed on the watch button.

"So not-" sizzle….. POP!

MARLEY'S DREAM

All that poetry… turned into a horse ranch! Watch time! She sizzled and popped and woke up in the dream machine. Roy and Terry was awake too.

"Not fair," Terry finished.

"Damn shy girl," Roy said.

"Not around Marley!" Ella shouted.

Aurore's Dream

She was skiing on the vanilla mountain when her skii tumbled over a person.

"Seriously! Why aren't you skiing-"

"This ice cream is so good!" Nikki yelled. Then the ice cream sizzled and popped and then was hot chocolate.

"OW!" Nikki said, jumping on a melting marshmallow.

"What happened?" Aurore asked, barely on balance on a marshmallow.

"Probably side effects."

Dream Machine:

"Setting Three!"

Aurore's Dream (For some odd reason I chose Aurore and Nikki to be the adventurers in this story so there won't be any more switches)

The hot chocolate suddenly turned into a creepy cottage.

"This costume is so ugly. Someone stop me before I hit my watch!" Tiffany screamed.

"I like it!" Gigi said. They were in witch costumes, at least not ugly ones.

SIZZLE! POP!

"Two witches," Nikki said.

"Yes, now go fetch me eye of frog from the ghost swamp!" Emma demanded.

Then they both laughed in witch laughes.

"Or what?" Aurore asked.

"Your watch," Gigi said, dangling it in front of her.

"Not fair!" Aurore said.

"Yours too," Gigi said too Nikki.

"Fine."

"This dream thing is so weird."

They headed out the door and outside and was at a swamp.

"Slimy!" William said.

"Ew!" Brittany yelled.

"It's so weird being transparent!" Ali added.

"Hey guys," Nikki said. William eyed her.

"Good-bye!" William said, then hit his watch. SIZZLE! POP! "We need an eye of frog!" Aurore said. She turned to Nikki, "You get to hold it."

"Fine, but let me go fetch it for you," Ali said. She left and came back with a slimy eye ball.

Suddenly lilac fog surrounded them.

"Side effects," Nikki said.

The fog turned into a bunch of slimy frogs.

"Cool! I'm a frog!" They all looked down at a certain three. One was cheesed, one was on it's back and trying to get up, and the last one was the one that talked.

"Is that Will," Aurore asked.

"Can someone get this cheese off of me?" Vinnie asked.

"I'm not touching you," Brittany said, "oh wait, I'm a ghost! I can't touch you!"

"Can we have your eye?" Aurore asked the third frog who finally got on it's legs. It's webbed feet hit the tiny watch on it's wrist and SIZZLE! POP!

"What about you guys?" Nikki asked. SIZZLE! POP! There was only one cheesy guy left.

"No."

"Darns."

Suddenly Ali came back with a bag with an eye in it.

"Here, don't look it in the eye."

"We won't," Ali said. They went back to the cottage but found themselves lost in the forest. Then there was loud music.

They followed it until they found Heith, Lisa, Lita, Wiley, Brittany and Emily mini-sized.

"If we're supposed to be pixies, then this really stinks," Heith said.

"I'm out," Lisa said. She tapped her wrist. SIZZLE POP!

"I think we're elves," Wiley said. SIZZLE POP! Brittany was gone.

"Do you guys know where the witches' cottage is?" Aurore asked.

"Around the forest and through the river," Emily sang.

"You mean it constantly changes?" Nikki asked.

"If you say so," Heith sighed.

"Bye then!" They turned around and suddenly there was ghost Carrie on a ghost horse.

"Seriously!" Nikki shouted, "It's like we're in SCOOBY DOO!"

"You can not cross!" Carrie shouted, "Unless you can bring me an ogre's fingernail!" Nikki and Aurore turned back to the forest and found Dominic and Orion, big and scary ogres.

"WE ARE THE OGRES!" They yelled.

"Dudes, can we have a fingernail?" Nikki stuttered.

Their expression changed.

"Sure," Dominic said. He took a knife and clipped his fingernail, Aurore tried to pick it up wit Hough barfing. When they turned back around, there were at the river again. Suddenly Gigi appeared before them.

"Aurore, your times up!" She said.

"What happened to Emma?" Aurore asked. Gigi shrugged. "She had to go to the bathroom. But still, your times up!" Then she pushed the watch. SIZZLE POP! Gigi disappeared. SIZZLE POP! Then Aurore. Nikki noticed the watch was once again on her wrist. Carrie disappeared and she was once again in the forest. Only Emily was there, sitting on a tree branch.

"Where's Heith and Wiley?" She asked her.

"They got in a fight. Heith was trying to push the button on her watch, then they got in a fight. Wiley's watch button finally was pushed when she fell down trying to push Heith, but Heith fell over afterwards and then SISSSSSSS POOF!"

"Ok…"

"What happened to Aurore?" "Gigi pushed her own button and was holding Aurore's."

"So she got them both out?" Then Emily fell off balance and once she hit the ground SIZZLE POP!

Nikki turned back around to Carrie, who was gone.

"Must've fell off her hoarse-" suddenly she was pushed and Sizzle pop!"

Nikki woke up with everyone except Ali awake.

"Alright everyone!" Lauren said when she pushed the Red button and Ali woke up.

"Hyena's won!" A whole bunch of cheering.

"All Hyena's leave, the ceremony's happening right now, Serpents!

**Alright! Vote someone off! I hope you liked the chapter!**


	17. Confused and Sugar Hyped!

** I'd like to apologize to the creator of Wiley. I know when she was voted off she was off character, but I made her off character cuz I wanted to show that she was mad because she wasn't supposed to get voted off. She's a lot sweeter now and more in character. **

** Ok I didn't get any votes! And hosts! I just want to say if no one else votes you can vote too! But I'm continuing the story with a random vote cuz I didn't get anything!!!!! Oh well! So just telling you guys if u read this plz vote! And if ur character isn't on this or you didn't submit a character and your reading this go ahead and vote! Ok so… I also got a new computer so I'm kinda confused cuz I lost my charts saying who's on which team… So don't be mad at me if it takes me a while to update from now on!**

As the hyena's left, Lauren announced, "Tsk tsk! Why do you guys always loose?"

…

"Anyway," Lauren said, "cast in your votes!!!! Come up to me one by one, and then I'll give out the really cool pink puffy marshmallows I found their sooooo cool!"

…

"Now!" Ella commanded. They all lined up and told Lauren their votes. She counted votes, and soon everyone sat down.

"Now here's the problem, you guys really don't know who to vote for, do you?"

Everyone nodded.

"Lita! Vinnie! Liiiisssaaaa!!!!!" They all got up and took their marshmallows.

"Leann'e and Baylee!"

Only Terry and Will was left.

"Since no one really knew who they were voting for, only one of you was randomly voted twice!" Leo said spookily.

"And anyway, that person is…!"

…

…

….

…

…

…

…

…

…

"Will! Good job, Terry, no one voted you twice. Will, pack your bags – oh wait, it's already back at the camp! Well hop on the chopper fella!"

There was a sound coming from the outside and Will said, "Noooooooooooooooo!" Then he ran outside and hopped on the chopper.

"Goodbye forever losers!" He yelled.

"Isn't he the loser???" Terry asked.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!!!! I need another challenge idea I'm running out!!!! Anyone who reads this I accept anonomys reviews so review an idea PLZ!!!!!**


	18. Be Amused, Very Amused

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while! Apparently I forgot I wrote the last chapter and was still waiting for votes XD Also I've had a lot to do. So finally! Another chapter of Total Drama World Wide has appeared before your very eyes! You turn on the TV and the theme song plays before you! ****Ta da! YAY! ****Let's commence the watching.**

**Also the plane landed them in cabins in the Indian forest! **

That night…

"BA DA BADADUM! BA DA BADADUM! BA DA BADA DUM! DA DUM! DUM!''

The wake up song kept playing, annoyingly.

"DA DA DA DA DA BAAAA DUM! DA DA BA BA BA DAAAAA DUM!''

(IN the Boy's Hyena's cabin.)  
"OH please! Of all things musical and holy! Make it stop!" Roy yelled.

"What is that supposed to be? Music?" Dominic yelled as he pulled his pillow over his head.

William rolled his eyes and said, "Obviously you've of no class at all! It's a trumpet for heaven's sake."  
"Dude!" Daniel whined, "It's 5:00 in the morning! No one get's up this early!"

Suddenly they all looked and saw Orion's bed empty.

"Apparently he does," William remarked.

(In the Girl's Hyena Cabin)

"NO! I don't want to watch dad's marching band…" Marley said, half asleep as she rolled to the other side of the bed.

"Seriously! I need my beauty sleep! Does anyone have class here?" Tiffany snarled at whatever made the noise.

"More like Beastly Sleep…"

Tiffany sat up, "OK, who said that?"

"Who cares!" Nikki yelled, "I want to see what's making that noise!" As Nikki charged outside, Ali quickly followed, and so did everyone else.

(Outside)

Everyone was outside, all of the many Hyena's in a group and… the few Serpents.

"This stinks. We're seven to like, ten. I hope we don't lose," Baylee whispered.

Lauren came out of her cabin with a large trumpet in her hand, which was obviously making the noise.

"What's up party people!" She yelled. Someone threw a wod of paper at her. "Ouch."

"Seriously? We cant sleep for another two hours?" Heith yelled.

"Now now! Don't be clowny! See what I'm getting at?" Lauren asked.

SILENCE.

"Ugh. Anyway, today's not the day to be grouchy, because we're going to have a lot of fun! It's gonna be a funhouse!"

SILENCE.

"No?"

"Get on with it!" Terry yelled.

"Alright. Today's challenge is the Amusement park!" Lauren yelled, as she did a bit of a jig.

"This doesn't amuse me." Tiffany said.

"Everyone take a red collar! If you find the other team's member, and tag them, they loose. Remember that! You have a half of an hour to pack what you might need, get some grub, clean up and get changed cause we are going on a field trip!"  
Everyone groaned as the walked back to their cabins.

CONFESSION CAM:  
Leann'e: WOO! A-MUSE-MENT!  
Nikki: I bet you this will be terrifying.

Vinnie: I've never really been to an amusement park.

Roy: Does anyone know where Orion is?

Terry: Where's Lita? Afraid to see me? Car-me-liiiiiiita?

(Time passes)

At the Amusement park, everyone is clothed, cleaned, and prepared.

"Ok! The object is to find your teammates! Once you do, return to the funhouse, find your way through, and once you get to the big room, you will win! If a team mate returns with a red collar, you will be disqualified!"  
There was a murmur in the crowd.

"Yes, we took them. They are hidden somewhere, weather it be trapped in a tunnel or on a rollercoaster! First team to find their supposed hidden team mate gets INVINCIBILITY!"

CC::  
Leann'e: I am READAY!  
Conner: We have to win this time!

Leo: "You may commence in your searchingness!  
Ella rolls her eyes as she says, "How theatric, bro."

Hyenas

"Listen people, we're on a roll. I will not let this team lose again!" Tiffany yelled.

"Again?" Marley asked, whispering to Nikki.

"Excuse me? What did you say?"  
"Nothing!"

"I suggest we split into groups!" Daniel said, "Me and Heith will go through the Tunnel of Love."

"What? Gross! I'm not homo!" Heith said.

"Fine! We'll seach the coasters."

"I'm hitting the food stands!" Alianna said. When everyone stared, she said, "What? They might be around somewhere."

"Monroe and I will see the bumper carts and the spinning apple," Nikki said.

"I'm searching the Tunnel of Love, by myself thank-you-very-much," William stated, and walked away.

"I guess I'll go with the Beaver ride. I'm out!" Dominic walked away. Then everyone split up.

Serpents

"We will not loose!" Terry said, "so I think we should all check somewhere, and meet at the foodcourt if we are unsuccessful in an hour. Then we'll plan more!"

"I call the spinning apple! I LOVE the spinning apple!" Leann'e said as she ran off. Baylee than said, "I'll go to the Beaver ride. You can't go wrong there."

"Me too!" Vinnie said, kind of awkwardly. "I mean, you can't go wrong there!" Then they walked towards the beaver ride.

"I'll check the rollercoaster," Conner decided.

"I'll check the TOL (tunnel of luv) and the bumper carts." Terry said.

(Prisoners)

"My hair is a mess, why am I here?" Lita yelled. She was talking to a beaver. A plastic beaver. "Seriously! Who'd thought they'd have a little tunnel off the side of, wherever I am, and tie my hands and feet together? This is NUTS! I demand a law suit." The beaver did not respond, "Say something!"

"Hello?" Orion yelled down the cage. "Anyone?" He was looking at bumpercarts, and he was hanging right over them.

"Get me outta here!"

Roller Ride

Conner was already in the roller coaster when he saw Heith and Danny getting in the car.

"No way, your not riding with me," Conner said.

"Dude, I don't think we can rescue your teammate if it's there, or we'd be winning for you. You don't have to worry about anything," Heith said. Conner shook his head, "Fine."

When the rollercoaster started going up, and up, and up, Conner tried to think of a plan. Suddenly the coaster stopped, and went down. Rapidly.

Suddenly there was yelling as the coaster went underground. Heith pick a penny from his pocket and threw it at the back wheel, causing the coaster to skid to a stop. Conner quickly hopped out and pushed aside a gian rock covering an entrance to a small cave.

"Thanks, dude!" Emma said, patted him on the head, and walked away.

Alianna was patrolling the sidewalk of the amusement park, with a large soda and some cotton candy in hand. When she got to the popcorn stand, she noticed the giant, clear box, nearly twice her height, filled with popcorn.

"Popcorn?" Brittany asked.

"Just a small bag," Alianna said, taking a sip of soda. Suddenly there was thumping in the box, and she could see hands knocking threw the popcorn.

Alianna pushed over the box and it fell over and shattered.

"Whew! I almost threw up all over the popcorn," Emily said. Alianna groaned and threw her bag of popcorn on her. Than walked away.

"What a waste of popcorn!" Brittany tsked.

"You're a waste of popcorn." Emily said.

Bumper Carts

When Terry found the carts, he saw that Nikki and Marley were enjoying a bump fight. Terry noticed the hole in the ceiling, and cage bars.

"_Idiots."_

He then climbed a bumper cart wire that leads to the ceiling and saw that it was Orion.

"Hey, what's he doing?" Nikki asked.

"NO! You're not help!" Orion shouted. Terry opened the cage doors and violently pulled the red collar around his neck, then closed the door and jumped down.

"Sukkas!" He yelled, and ran away.

"You idiots! Didn't you hear me yelling?" Orion yelled.

Both Nikki and Marley shook their heads.

Beaver Dam

Baylee and Vinnie were on the log ride when Vinnie realized that Dominic was right behind them.

"Baylee! We gotta jump!" He pulled her off the logg and hopped to the side stage, where there were several plastic beavers everywhere. Baylee picked up a beaver and threw it at Dominic when he tried to get off, which knocked him over the slope and into the wading river.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" **Splash**

"Ha!" Vinnie yelled down.

"Vinnie! Is that you Baylee?" They heard shouting. Baylee followed the voice to a beaver that was knocked over, and pulled it off. Vinnie helped her pulled Lita out and untie her.

"Ugh! My skin started to chaif!"

"Besides that, we gotta get to the funhouse!" Vinnie yelled.

"Wait- Funhouse? I-" Lita started, put was pulled away by Vinnie and Baylee.

Funhouse

"Ok, I'm going to tie our hands together with the rope so we don't get separated," Vinnie said. He quickly tied his hand to Baylees, and Baylee's hand to Lita with the same rope that she was tied together with. When they entered the funhouse, the were surrounded by a maze of mirrors.

"This freaks me out," Baylee said.

"Yup, it's kinda freaky."

"You're freaky. Hurry so we can win the challenge!"

Suddenly Terry rushed up. "You guys found carmelcakes!"

"Don't call me that!" Lita yelled.

"Yeah, you are right, it's not my style." Terry sneered. He pulled from his pocket a bag of sugar.

"I'm going to leave a trail and yell when I find the room, and I"ll brush away mistakes, so when I do yell, you follow the trail and find the room, kay?" He asked.

"Sounds like a plan," Vinnie agreed.

"Great! So you can untie me?" Lita asked Vinnie. "Nope. Your staying here."

CC::  
Lita: It's like they think I'm going to run away or something!

Baylee: I don't think she's gonna run away as much as someone comes in, and tries to push her away, you know?

When the door opened a few minutes later, Tiffany walked in. When she saw Lita she tried to push her over, but it only lead to a chain effect, and they all fell over, and got tangled up.

CC::  
Baylee: You see my point, right?

Once everyone got up, Tiffany fell over again, free of the tangledness.

"Ow! My #16 nose!"  
"I FOUND IT!"  
Everyone started running towards the trail, leaving Tiffany there, still whining about her nose.

Prize room

When Lita came in, Lauren talked to a walkie talki "Bring everyone in, stat." Suddenly holes appeared in the side walls and every contestant from anywhere in the theme park fell down trap holes and landed in the big room.

"And the winner is the Serpents!" Ella shouted.  
There was cheering, and booing.

"Finally!" She added.

SILENCE.

"Well, Hyenas. It was a defeat! Especially since you got beat by the seven deadly loosers!"  
"Hey!" Leann'e shouted.

"The Serpents get free dinner in the foodcourt, that means anything! Extra anything, Dessert anything, any soda, and a WHOLE DAY to enjoy this amusement park and the minigolf course and arcade games surrounding it.

CC::  
Leann'e: OH YEAH!

"Hyenas!" Leo announced, "You're not going anywhere! You vote someone off, in this room, and in case you don't know how it all went wrong, we will show you the footage! And no day at the amusement park! You get to stay in the shacks we rented down the street."

CC::  
Orion: This stinks.

Nikki: This was all Marley's fault!

Marley: This was all Nikki's fault!

Terry: This was all my doing! I luv it! HA!

Please! Anyone who is reading this! Vote, comment, review! Tell me who you don't and do want to show up on the next Total… DrAmA… WORLDWIDE!


	19. Goodbye, India, Hello CHIIIINNNNNAAAAA!

Last time on Total, Drama, World Wide…

The two teams had to find a lost team mate hidden somewhere inside an Indian amusement park, but ONLY if they had a collar.

Terry, being very smart, was able to take away the collar from Orion, so the Hyena's couldn't win.

Tiffany FAILED to make sure the Serpents didn't win, and again, thanks to Terry, was able to get to the middle room!

And now there has to be a vote-off. Who will leave in the Hyena's? Will it be Marley? Will it be Nicole? Find out now, on TOTAL DRAMA WORLD WIDE!  
Leo: wide…. Wide….. wide….. wide… wi-

Ella: shut up.

Leo: …..wide…

Ella: ARRRGH! *attacks leo*

Everyone is in the big room and they could hear the joyous screams of the seven serpents outside as they laugh and have fun. However, that's NOT the case for the hyenas.

"Wow, and you were on a role, too." Lauren said, tsking them on her nose. When everyone just looked at her weird like, she said, "what? Im not in culture shock! In India, they do the TSK thing on their nose, not there finger. GET OVER IT! Anyway… you have cast your votes. And let me say, it was a cloooseee call. And the obvious people that will stay are…

"…. Danny! … Ali! …..Roy, …. Heith,…. Dominic! ….. "

"….William!... wow, here's a shocker….. Nikki."

CC:

Ali: I looked into the footage a little, and I saw MARLEY got the idea that they should play around. For just ten minutes… huh MARLEY? Liar.

Tiffany: I really need to step up my game, now. For the last HOWEVER MANY EPISODES, I was known as the girl who cared only about nails, my nose, my hair… well it was all strategic. By the way, this nose is REAL. IT only looks like a #16. Ha, fooled ya, didn't I?

Nikki: I'm so glad I made it! I'm worried about Marley though.

Tiffany and Marley glanced at each other. Tiffany smirked, and Marley had a look of horror on her face.

"And who will go home? Lets see…" Ella said.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

….

…..

….!

"…. Marley."

Tiffany smiled even more and waved bye-bye as Marley walked away, led by Emma, to an Indian beach were she will be taken away by a boat back to camp wawanakwa to get her bags and LEAVE.

*The next day on a train*

Leann'e was eating left overs from the amusement park, and Vinnie was freaking out.

"How long will we be here?" Vinnie asked.

Lisa replied, "Dude, we've only been here for five minutes."

"I KNOW BUT-"

"SHSHSHSHSHSHSH! You're ruining my mojo!"

CC:

Terry: Since when does LISA, may I remind you of that caring wimpy I-LOVE-AURORE girl, LISA, have a mojo?

Lisa: I've decided I've been a ragdoll in this game for WAY too long. Excuse me? I haven't even BEEN mentioned for the past few episodes. I've been laying down, keeping quiet for TOO long. Now I'm ready to fight. Plus I could use a million dollars you know. It's not like I'm gonna THROW it away. Sheesh.

Tiffany: Now that Lisa's gone all good-girl gone bad, I could use her to fight in the final two.

A speaker phone comes on in the TD's car, "Passengers, we will be arriving in China in like, 20minutes, and refreshments will be coming by soon. Stop freaking out. Vinnie."

Over by the Hyenas,

"So we're heading to China, right?" Nikki said, "So what challenges might we be doing?"

"Well," Tiffany said, "We could have something to do with Chinese food, or the great wall, or-"

"OK, stop hogging the ideas. Anyone else?"

"Well, we could go underground." Heith suggested.

"Why would we do that?" Roy asked. Heith rolled his eyes, like its that obvious. "Underground? The Terra Cotta Army? Don't tell me you don't get it!"

The speaker went on again, "…. Thanks Heith. You ruined it. Now we have to come up with a new idea. A WORSE Idea."

"HEITH!" All the Hyena's yelled.

"Well, all that proves is that I'm smart!"

"Whatever," Ali said, "look, snacks!" A Chinese woman was walking with a giant stand on wheels with all kinds of odd foods on it.

Lita looked at the cart, examining a bulky piece of meat. "What's this?" She asked.

"Fied Corpyuin!" The woman said in a Chinese accent. "Say again?" Danny asked. "Uh… FeRIED ScorpIYUN! Local delicacy!" Lita dropped it and yelped, "EW!"

"Um, s'cuse me, but what here isn't a, uh… local delicacy?" Baylee asked, staring at the grilled spiders, chopped snakes, and boiled crickets.

The woman whispered to herself, "teenagers! No love for Chinese…" she spoke up then, "We haahve wong tongs."

Everyone who wanted something grabbed a bowl of Wong tongs, and the woman shook her head. "Weird,Northa Americiyan teenagers…" And walked away.

After a while everyone got to their hotels and had to sleep for the night.

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?  
REVIEW!  
AND FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON…

TOTAL DRAMA…

WORLD WIDE!

Leo: Wide…. Wide….

Ella: LLLEEEEEOOOO!

Leo: I'm outta here!


	20. Chinese Fortune Cookie! :D

After settling into their hotel rooms, after they arrived at like, 3:00 am, the contestants were allowed a while to settle into their hotel rooms and relax, if they can. They probably can because we actually spent time getting a good Chinese hotel. Good thing it's cheep..

Hyena's room (girls)

Surprisingly, there are only three girls left on this team, Ali, Tiffany, and Nikki. The dancer, the brat, and the know it all. Wow, this is gonna get crazy. Unfortunately for us, it didn't. It all started when Tiffany and Ali saw Nikki come over with the free Chinese Hotel Robe on.

"Where did your clothes go?" Ali asked.

"There's a washing machine! And since, you know, all our clothes are GONE, mine needed serious washing," Nikki explained.

Both saw Tiffany start to speak and were prepared to comeback. "… good idea, Nikki!"

AKWARD SILENCE!  
"Umm…. Scuse me? Did you just NOT insult us?" Ali asked. "Well, sorry to burst your bubble, but it _is_ a good idea, thank you very much. Am I allowed to make a compliment?"

CC:

Tiffany: … what? It was a good idea. Not really strategic at all, even though I _was _planning to get on their good side and make a girl alliance for later, but it might not be that hard. Unless they start being idiots again.

Nikki: *starts laughing* strategic, huh? Not at all strategic. I thought it wasn't. I was really hoping that was a lie, but you don't lie to confession camera's. What, you do know you can look back on these camera's, right? I'm not the only one who knows this, am I? I bet you Tiffany knows it. And now I do.

Tiffany: GIVE ME THE TAPE BACK! HOW DO YOU OPEN THIS THING? ARRGGHHH,,, NIKKI!

Ali: … Wow, this deserves a comment. Yeah… I don't have one.

CCX

All of the (three) girls were watching TV, when Nikki said, "Oh my gosh. There are three girls here. The boys are going to get rid of us soon!"

"That's why we girls need to stick together," Tiffany said, "I mean, It will happen sometime, Lauren and Ella are going to make it so that we're all on our own, and when that happens, I don't want it to seem like theres a tiny girls team and the rest are guys, even when there aren't any teams, really."

"I agree, and I think we should team up with the girls on the other team, too." Ali said. Nikki stared at her, like a 'are you actually agreeing with her?' look.

"I mean, for when we're all on our own."

Serpents (Girls)

There were only four. Wow, maybe making an all girls alliance is a good idea. Lita, Lisa, Baylee and Leann'e were all in the room, also watching TV. Hey, at least most of them were getting along.

"Shouldn't we be worried?" Lita asked.

"Why?" Leann'e asked, rolling over and sticking her sockfull legs into the air.

"Yeah, why?" Baylee asked.

"Well, Lauren's letting us _relax._ Maybe she's sick!" Lita said.

"Aren't you overreacting?" Lisa asked.

"I'm NOT overreacting. I'm completely fine. I'm not overreacting. I'm not paranoid at all!"

"Lita," Baylee said, "calm down!"

"I AM CALM!"

"No, your not," Baylee said. "We did get here at 3 am. I'm sure even _Chris_ would let anyone relax."

"I find it hard to relax! It takes my mother hours to get me to relax when I'm at home-" Suddenly Leann'e dropped dead, asleep, in mid sentence.

"Riiiight…" Lisa said, shaking her head. Suddenly there was a knock at their door.

"Ooh!" Leann'e said, suddenly awake again. "I'll get it!" But Lita got up and opened the door. It was Ali.

"HIIISSSSSSSS!" Leann'e hissed, like a cat, "it's a hyena!"

CC:

Leann'e: Get it? 'Cause I'm a serpent? I seriously finally got that like, five minutes ago.

CCX

"Listen," Ali started.

"We can't _listen _because your not on our team. We can't _trust _you," Lisa said.

"Hear me out, ok?" Ali asked.

"I'm sorry—" Lita started.

"Let her talk, ok? We have nothing to do, anyway," Baylee said.

"Thank you, Baylee. Anyway, haven't you guys noticed that there are less girls then guys?" Ali asked.

"Well, yeah, but-" Lisa started.

"But nothing! We girls need to stick together for when there won't be teams anymore! If I lose, I at least want to be watching and see that a girl was in the final two."

Lita interrupted, "So your saying we should be in sub teams, and help each other out so a girl might win?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Ali said.

"Niiiiiiice," Leann'e and Lita said.

"I'm in!" Leann'e said. "I guess it's a good idea," Lisa added. "I'll give it a try," Lita said. Everyone looked at Baylee. "… Ugh! Fine." The girls cheered, "but I'm out of it as soon as things start to get messy."

"Things won't get messy," Lita assured.

CC:

Baylee: Yes it will.

CCX

"And as long as we're on teams, for now at least, while competing this does not count, as long as we try not to vote a girl off, unless its completely her fault." Lita added also.

"Agreed."

Hyenas (Boys)

There are definitely more boys over here. At a total of 6, there's Danny, William, Roy, Heith, Dominic, and Orion. You can see why the girls are forming an alliance.

"Man, I love China," Dominic said, "The food is the best!"

"And the girls," Roy added. "And the clothes," William added, also.

"Since when do you agree with us?" Heith asked.

CC:

William: So far I've tried to lead everyone on, by pretending to be a snobby know it all. I might be that, but I'm not stupid. It's _strategic._

CCX

"I can agree that China is a great country," William said.

"Whatever, the food's still the best," Dominic insisted.

Serpents (Boys)

For the serpents, the girls are larger in number, because there are only three boys. Terry, Vinnie, and Conner are all dead asleep in their rooms, so there isn't any talking going on.

*Lunch Time*

There was a knock on the Hyena's (girls) door, and they heard Ella's voice, "Wǔcān shíjiān! Lunch time!" Ali opened the door and saw Ella with a room service cart, and came into the room.

The meal consisted of good Chinese food (whew, no 'local delicacies!')

"We've got Wong Tongs, rice, teriyaki chicken, noodles, Orange Chicken, some fruit and fortune cookies," Ella pointed out, and rolled the cart into their room, and handed each a fortune cookie. "When you're done, just leave everything outside. Manman chi! And keep the fortune cookie, its always fun that way."

After she left, Nikki said, "_sweeeeeet_." And the girls dug into their delicious Chinese food.

After everyone was done, Ali and Nikki opened their fortune cookies.

Nikki's said: "Believe in yourself and others will too." And on the back it said, "Chopsticks: Kuàizi Koo-aie-zeeh Lucky Numbers: 5,3,44,13,56,29"

Ali's said: "He who expects no gratitude shall never be disappointed." On the back it said, "Basket: Lán Lah-ain Lucky Numbers: 5,3,44,13,56,29"

"You guys can have mine," Tiffany said, "I'm full." Nikki looked at her plate, and it still had a chunk of rice and a few wong tongs and three orange chickens on it. "But you've barely ate!"

"Oh _well_, I'm _full_," Tiffany repeated, annoyed. "Fine, then I'll take it," Nikki said.

It said: "Be careful or you could fall for some tricks today." On the back it said, "Bowl: wan wahan Lucky Numbers: 5,3,44,13,56,29"

Nikki put them in her pocket.

Hyenas (boys)

"Lunch Time!" Brittany called. Roy answered the door. "It's chinese!" She said, awkwardly. "Uh… thanks… I think."

CC:

Dominic: You could feel the awkward.

CCX

"Here are some fortune cookies, make sure you keep them."

"Whatever," Heith said, munching on his cookie and throwing it away.

They guys ate and only William kept the cookie paper.

It said: "Could I get some directions to your heart?" On the back it said, "Chopsticks: Kuaizi. Lucky Numbers: 5,3,44,13,56,29."

"That's… really weird…" William said.

Serpents (girls)

"Xiàmiàn shì yīxiē shíwù!" Lauren called. Leann'e opened the door. "Eeeeee! Yay! Chinese food! Do you have any fortune cookies? Do you? Do you?"

"Yes, I do. Don't throw the paper away."

"Ok I promise! Just gimme!" Leann'e said. Lauren gave her her fortune cookie.

CC:  
Leann'e: It's kinda been a tradition for me and my family to pray our fortune before eating Chinese. It's for good luck!

CCX

The cookie said: "There's no such thing as an ordinary cat." On the back, it said, "Bowl: wan wahan Lucky numbers: 7,2,46,15,51,30

Then the girls ate, and then Lita and Baylee got theirs also. Lita's said, "Time is precious, but truth is more precious than time," and on the back it said, "Cup: Bei beh-eii Lucky Numbers: 7,2,46,15,51,30."

Baylee's said: "Your happiness is before you, not behind you! Cherish it." On the back it said, "Basket: Lan Lucky Numbers: 7,2,46,15,51,30

Serpents (Boys)

"Wake up!" Leo yelled after knocking a zillion times. Finally, Vinnie came up and opened the door. "What do you- food!" Suddenly Terry and Conner were awake too. "Finally, some good grub!"

"Keep your fortune cookies, ok?" Leo said before he left.

"Fine, I was gonna save it for later anyway," Conner said, taking the cookie and putting it in his pocket. Then they ate, and the other two decided to save their cookies for later also.

*Time skip*

Later everyone was pulled into a bus and taken to an old chinese farm, not being used currently.

"Ooh! This is so much cooler and exotic looking then the one my grannie has in Maine! Hi grannie!" Leann'e called.

"Your next challenge!" Lauren said. Groans came. "Oh, come on! Why else would you think we would randomly pull you out to an old farm? Think a little. Anyway, this challenge is two parts. First you have to go through these tunnels," Lauren said, gesturing to a cave nearby, "and get through to the house," she pointed to a house kinda far off.

"Why can't we just go inside?" Terry yelled.

"It's locked," Leo said.

"Anyway, there are two ways in, and if you go the wrong way, the place you'll end up in won't be pretty. Now go!" Ella said. Everyone ran to the tunnel, and split into their teams.

Hyenas

"I don't see the point," Tiffany said, "why couldn't they just bust down the door?"

"_Because," _William countered, "it's a stupid reality show." The two glared at eachother, and Ali whispered to Nikki, "Match made in heaven."

"You mean hell?" Ali whispered back, the two laughed at their joke.

"Stop! Fork in the road," Danny said. "Or… a bunch of forks." There was a bunch of different tunnels that forked off, and each had a number over it. "1,3,5,7, and 9," Heith said. "Ugh! Why do they do this to us?" Orion yelled. "Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Nikki said, and she pulled out her fortune. "Our first lucky number is 5! Lets go to five!"

"Good idea!" Tiffany said. The Hyena's kept going.

Serpents

The first time they went through 1, and ran from a pit of deadly snakes. Now they were very confused. "Let's try seven this time," Lisa said. "Why? Conner asked. "It's just a guess, do you have any better ideas?"

"I think we should go to three," Vinnie said.

"We're going through seven," Lita said.

"Ok! Ok!" Vinnie said. So they went through seven.

Then they found another fork. "Oh, come on!" Terry said.

Leann'e looked through the numbers, then gasped. "I got it!" She started pulling out her fortune.

"What?" Baylee asked her. Leann'e skimmed the fortune and yelled, "Lisa was right! We went through seven, and now we have to go through 2!"

"Are you sure that's going to work?" Lisa asked.

"Well, if it doesn't, you're free to yell, but we can try!" Leann'e said. Everyone shrugged. So they ran through.

"46!" Lita yelled, so they turned right, "15! …. 51! … 30!" Finally they reached the house.

"No!" Some of them yelled as they got there right after the Hyenas.

"Good job, Hyenas," Ella started, "you get an advantage in our next challenge! Everyone hand me your fortunes, one by one."

"What? We had to keep those?" Heith asked. "Well, yeah, I told you," Brittany yelled from where the interns were.

"Yeah, but we had to keep those for the challenge?"

"Anyway, if you kept it, it has a certain thing on it. If you don't have it, you have to use your hands for the next challenge. Yeah, major disadvantage," Lauren said.

CC:

Roy: If we lose, I know who I'm voting off. Because a lot of us decided to throw it out too, because we followed Heith.

Tiffany: Yes! Now we can vote off a guy if we lose!

CCX

Conner, Vinnie and Terry opened their fortune cookies, and joined the line.

"Bowl," Ella read, and Leo gave her a bowl, who then gave it to Leann'e, "nothing…. Cup, ooh, nothing…. Chopsticks… basket, chopsticks again, nothing…" After everyone had either chopsticks, a bowl, a basket, or a cup, Lauren started explaining the challenge.

"Each team has an intern throwing either rice, or bits of chicken at you guys. Whoever catches the most after three minutes win! Hyenas, you won, so you get to catch… rice!"

"How is that an advantage?" William asked. "Trust me, people who have bowls or baskets or cups can catch more rice then bits of chicken. It's an advantage," Leo explained.

"You also have carts that you have to put your rice in! Remember, the team with the most wins… so get ready to start!"

So the two teams went under a spot where interns were hanging from the ceiling with large barrels of rice and chicken.

"Ready?" Lauren said, "And…. Go!"

So Emily, who was hanging above the Hyenas, started sprinkling a lot of rice at them. William was getting frustrated when he found it really hard to catch rice with chopsticks.

"This is impossible!" He yelled.

"This is easy!" Nikki said. William looked at Nikki, who was quickly whipping her chopsticks everywhere and dumping clumps of rice in her other hand.

Everyone else had an easy time with baskets and cups and bowls- and the people with hands didn't have too much of a problem.

For the Serpents, it was a lot harder- but they worked even faster. "Come on!" Lita shouted. "Do you _want _to lose!" At every cup full she quickly dumbed the chicken bits into the cart, so everyone else sped up too.

"And time!" Lauren called after awhile. The two carts were closely inspected by Leo.

"The Hyena's did have a major advantage," he said, "but I'm going to need to weigh it."

"What?" Tiffany yelled, "That's not fair!"

"And the winner is…" Ella said, "… … … … … the Serpents!"

"Yes!" Lisa yelled. The rest of the team cheered.

"This is unfair! That's unfair!" Tiffany yelled.

"Hyena's, you're voting someone off! So Hyena's, go back to your hotel rooms- the bus will escort you back. Serpents, you're not going anywhere." Ella said.

**Review and Vote! Im serious- last time only one person voted. I know your reading this! Yeah, you! I don't care If your characters not in the story anymore! Or if you never put in a character in the first place! You. Review. Now.**

**l  
l  
l  
V**


End file.
